You never know
by SweetLala92
Summary: Melinda is bored and signs in a communtiy. There she meets a guy called Jim. They talk for ages until they decide to blind date...
1. Chapter 1

Title: You never know…

It was a warm spring Friday night. Melinda was at home alone. Nothing was on TV, so she decided to go online. Suddenly she found a homepage for singles in her area. She signed in with her new nickname 'Ghost Whisperer' and searched for some cute guys to chat but she didn't find anyone she'd like to talk to. 10 minutes later she had a message in her mailbox.

"Wow… Let's see who wrote me…" she said to herself while she clicked at that letter.

_Dear Ghost Whisperer,_

_How are you? As I see you're new in this community… Do you like it?_

_Seeing forward to hear from you, Sweet Paramedic_

Melinda didn't know what to do… Should she answer this guy? She clicked on his name in order to see his profile. On the picture was a guy with amazing blue eyes and dark hair. She immediately fell in love with this picture. In the end she wrote back…

_Dear Sweet Paramedic,_

_I'm fine and you? I was bored, so I decided to sign in but I don't really understand how this works ;-) I wanted to upload a pic but it didn't work… Could you please help me? BTW… Love your picture…_

_Ghost Whisperer_

She waited and waited for an answer but she didn't get one. Then she noticed that 'Sweet Paramedic' wasn't online anymore. So she went to bed. The guy with those amazing eyes followed her in her sleep. She couldn't forget him although she didn't really know him. In the morning Melinda went to the living-room of her flat switched the computer on and made some coffee. She was on the homepage again, logged herself in and looked if she had a new message but she hadn't. 'Maybe he has to work…' she thought. Then she watched on the watch. It said 8am.

"Damn… I have to get ready for work…" she said and ran towards the bathroom. When she was ready she looked again if she had a message and got disappointed. She switched off her laptop and went to her office. She worked as an assistant of the manager of a cosmetic firm. Her boss was a rich ass. He cared about no one except himself. Melinda couldn't wait for her break at 1pm. The time passed by very slowly. At 1 pm she went online again… Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that she had another message.

_Dear Ghost Whisperer,_

_I'm sorry for not answering immediately but I got called to an accident. You know, since I'm a paramedic my shifts aren't over when the schedule says… Mentally I'm always there…_

_As far as the pic goes… Thanks for the compliment!!! You just have to click on 'upload photo' and then you have to search the one you want. After that you have to click on 'send'… That's all. I'm looking forward to see a pic of you soon… _:D

_Love, Jim (or Sweet Paramedic)_

Wow… Now she knew his name without asking. Jim. That sounded like a song to her ears. Her break was over too soon. So she couldn't answer to him. She decided to answer immediately when she was at home… _Jim_… She felt like she'd known him forever…

Meanwhile Jim was sitting at home in front of his computer. The new member of the community touched his heart with just one message… He wondered what her real name was. He planned to ask her in his next message… He also was excited to see this woman on a picture. Suddenly he had a message in his inbox. He clicked on it and saw that it was from 'Ghost Whisperer'… AND there was a picture… 'Damn… This woman looks awesome!!!' he thought to himself.

_Hey Jim,_

_Thanks for helping me with the pic…_

_So I see you're a medic??? That's awesome. I like people who help others and not always think of themselves! How do you like the graveyard shift??? Is it as scary as everyone keeps telling??_

_Kiss, Melinda_

'What an exceptional name… Melinda… I love this name… I love this woman… I need to see her in reality. If she's half as beautiful as the picture tells I'm the luckiest man on earth' he thought. His heart was running like hell especially when he read the word 'kiss' at the end of the message. His body was shaking and in his jeans someone really came alive… He needed all his strength to answer the message.

_Hey Mel,_

_It was a pleasure to help you… You're pretty easy on the eyes!!! :)_

_You have a very unusual name but I love it_

_Well, graveyard shift is a bit creepy but it's okay. Sometime stuff moves when no one is around and you hear something in the dark… You imagine very much… Especially when you're alone but most of the time it's funny because you can scare the other guys at the station…_

_So now you know that I'm a paramedic… What do you do for living??_

_Love, Jim_

It was 7pm when Melinda came back home. She immediately went online in order to check her messages… Her heart skipped a beat. Then she opened it.

_Hey Jim,_

_I was at work when I got your message and I didn't have the time to answer… Sorry! I'm working as an assistant of the boss of the new cosmetic firm in Grandview. How was your graveyard shift? I hope all of Grandview's residents are fine?! What are your plans for the weekend? I think I'll just stay at home. Maybe I'll meet a friend of mine…Damn, I'm so happy that I don't have to go to work on weekend…_

_Kiss, Melinda_

_P.S.: I like the nickname you've given me _:)

Her heart pounded like she ran a marathon. She couldn't explain why she was like this just by writing e-mails with a stranger. Because she didn't get an answer she went offline.

The next morning she read in the news paper about an accident in which 20 people had died. A bus and a truck had crashed with full speed. Melinda had to go to the crash side in order to look for the souls of the victims. She went to her car and drove to the crash side. When she arrived the paramedics were still trying to bring some of the victims back. One of the medics looked familiar to her. "I know this guy… But where did I meet him?" she asked herself.

Jim was at the crash side, too, when he looked up and saw a woman with dark brown and an amazing body. 'Wow… that woman… Wait a minute… I know her… But where did I meet her?' he thought to himself. Suddenly he saw that the woman was talking to herself. When he decided to go to her she was away.

Meanwhile Melinda went into the forest with the souls.

"You need to cross over…"

"No, we want revenge" one of the ghosts said.

"Nothing is keeping you here. It was an accident… You guys are free. So please cross over."

"We'll go…" the spirits turned around and went into the Light.

After that Melinda went home again.

When she arrived she grabbed her laptop and went to bed. Suddenly another message received.

_Dear Mel,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't answer but as you my have read there was a big crash and I had to help there._

_Well, graveyard shift was okay… We didn't get many calls but now we have to work a lot because of the accident._

_I dunno if I've to work this weekend. You know, most of the time people with children are getting free on weekends and as long as I don't have any there's always the possibility to work._

_Wow… How is it to work for a firm like this? It must be interesting._

_I've got a little question which is odd because we don't really know each other but I've a really good feeling about you… What do you think of meeting each other personally? I'll try to get off work and then we can meet?!_

_Looking forward to hear your answer!_

_Love, Jim_

Her body was shaking. She couldn't believe it. This amazing man wanted to meet her? She couldn't help it… She had to answer him immediately.

_Dear Jim,_

_Actually it's not as funny as you think to work for a boss like this. He's really mean. The worse boss you could ever think of… I'd like to open my own store!  
YEAH, I'D LOVE TO MEET YOU. What about Wednesday?_

_Kiss, Mel_

She wanted to go to sleep but she was too nervous to do it. So she switched on the TV. There was a late night show on. Melinda decided to watch it till she'd fall asleep. She couldn't really concentrate on the TV because Jim was on her mind. 'Oh my god… It'd be great to see him in real' she thought. She nearly was awake the whole night.

Meanwhile Jim read the message. "Yeah!" was all he could say when he read the answer of his question… A little part of him came alive. He decided to go to bed because he couldn't concentrate on writing back right now. So he did but he couldn't sleep anyway. He also stayed awake the whole night.

Both of them were thinking about the other one. Jim was happy that Melinda said 'yes' while Melinda wanted to know if Jim was free on Wednesday…


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday. Melinda went to Andrea's house for a coffee.  
"So… Tell me what's going on" Andrea said.  
"Well, I got registered on that new community."  
"And?"  
"And nothing…"  
"C'mon… I can see that there's more!"  
"There's this guy, Jim, he's amazing. His eyes…"  
"Did you meet him??"  
"Nope, not yet…"  
"Not yet? Are you planning on meeting him? Melinda… He's a stranger. He could be a murderer."  
"Yes, I'm planning on meeting him and you're talking nuts. He's nice and cute and…"  
"And you know this from a picture in the internet?" Andrea interrupted her.  
"Not from the picture… From the messages. You would say the same if you'd read them."  
"No, I wouldn't."  
"Well, let's change the subject… How's your love life?"  
"I met someone the other day…"  
"Really? WOW, tell me everything."  
"He's a fire boy…"  
"That's great. You know, Jimmy is a paramedic."  
"Yeah, sure" she said sarcastically. "Anyway, his name is Will and we'll have a dinner date this Tuesday."  
"Cool. Listen Andrea, I gotta go now."  
"Okay, bye" the hugged each other.  
"Bye."  
Melinda went home and immediately switched on her laptop. Her heart pounded like hell… There was a new message.

Dear Mel,  
What does your boss do? Why don't you just quit? What kind of store would you like to open?  
WOW… Wednesday's great. I'll be off work the whole day! Why don't we meet at Grandview's Town Square at 2pm? I'll have a rose with me. So you'll know who I am :)  
I'm looking forward to Wednesday.  
Love, Jim

'Yay, on Wednesday I'll meet my dream boy' Melinda thought. She couldn't really believe that a man like Jim would like to meet her.  
The next days were passing by very slowly without anything special to happen. Jim had a plan how to surprise Melinda on their date.

On Wednesday Melinda searched a matching dress for her date with Jim but didn't find one. She searched for 30 minutes until she decided to wear a black vintage dress. Melinda packed her bag and left. She went to the Town Square. When she arrived she got off the car and sat down on a bench. 5 minutes later a guy with blonde hair and brown eyes sat down next to her. He had a rose in his hand.  
"Melinda?" the guy asked.  
"Yeah" Melinda answered confused.  
"Jim. Jim Clancy. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"You are Jim?"  
"Yeah, what's wrong?"  
"You don't look like your picture on the community…"  
"Yeah, it's a kind of self-defense."  
"Why?"  
"I mean look at me… I'm pretty easy on the eyes, aren't I?"  
"Sure." Melinda felt like a little girl. She didn't have any feelings about Jim anymore. He just wasn't the way he was in those messages.  
"C'mon, let's go."  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"That's a surprise… You'll love it."  
"Okay, let's go." They stood up and left.  
Just at this moment the real Jim arrived at Town Square. He saw the amazing woman from the crash side going away with some weird guy. Suddenly he knew that this woman was his date, Melinda. He knew it because the guy had a rose in his hand. Jim followed them. They went through streets until they arrived at Grandview's 5 stars hotel.  
'Maybe they have lunch in the restaurant?' he thought.  
Then he saw them going to the reception. It seemed like they were ordering a room.  
'What do they want in a hotel room? That's strange… They don't know each other, do they?! I didn't think that Melinda would do something like that. She seemed so shy…' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

When Melinda and the man were going away Jim went to the reception.  
"Excuse me…"  
"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked.  
"The… The couple which just arrived… What did they want?"  
"Technically I'm not allowed to tell you that but you seem okay. So I'll tell you. They wanted a room… But if you ask me the lady didn't know what he was planning… The lady was hot… d**n hot… Anyway, why are you asking?"  
"Well, I have a bad feeling about this guy and the lady is a friend of mine" Jim said. "You know, I'm just worried about her. May I go and look after her? Which room number do they have?"  
"They have room 535. 5th floor on the right."  
"Okay. Thank you very much!" Jim said and ran to the elevator. He pushed the button. When he arrived at the 5th floor he immediately ran to the room Melinda should be in. He knocked at the door.  
"Can't you read? We don't want to be disturbed…" a deep male voice said.  
"Okay, excuse me" Jim answered.

2 minutes later Jim heard the man's voice again through the door.  
"Now to you, honey. Stretch out your legs…" Then nothing but a sob.  
"C'mon… don't fight against it… It will happen anyway" the man said. "It'll be over faster than you think… Come here… You make me so hot…"  
The man sounded really horny. That was enough for Jim. He broke down the door and found two half naked persons in the room. The woman seemed relieved that it was over.  
"What the hell are you doing here? Leave us alone" the guy said but Melinda just shook her head and Jim knew that she would like him to stay. So he stayed.  
"Hello? Are you deaf? LEAVE US ALONE!" the guy shouted.  
"No, I won't leave. I'll stay right here till you're leaving" he responded.  
"Is that my room or yours? Who pays for it?"  
"Technically it's the manager's room…"  
"Shut up."  
"Hands up!" Suddenly the police came in and with them the receptionist.  
"d**n…" the guy said. Melinda couldn't say a word.  
"You?" one of the officers said surprised. "We've been searching you for like two years and now we found you!"  
"You must be mistaken…"  
"No, Daniel. You've spied out other peoples computers in order to rape women. Now we got you" the other officer explained and went to Melinda who was standing in the corner of the room.  
"Everything will be fine. Just tell us what happened. Then we'll call an ambulance just for your safety."  
"You don't need to call an ambulance. I'm a paramedic…" Jim threw in. Melinda was confused. She didn't really understand what was going on but she told the officers everything. Because of the evidences were enough she didn't have to make an official statement. After they wrote down everything the officers left. Melinda and Jim were alone in the room. They didn't talk. Jim didn't know if Melinda wanted to talk and in fact she didn't know that either.

20 minutes later she started to speak.  
"I know you" she said quietly. "From the crash side. You were one of the medics there."  
"Yeah, I was there and I saw you, too" he answered shyly.  
"But I knew you before…"  
"I know… I had the same feeling and I figured it out when I saw you going away… with Daniel…"  
"What?"  
"Look, you followed him just because he had a rose…"  
"Jim?" Melinda asked.  
"The one and only" he continued.  
"How could I possibly be so stupid? I saw a picture of you…"  
"Because Daniel is a pro… How could you know?"  
"Dunno… I should have felt it… Can you please get me out of here?"  
"Sure, where do you want to go? Home?"  
"No, I just can't go home now… let's go to Village Java."  
"Okay. After that I'll have a surprise for you."  
"Thank you but I don't want any surprises right now. I think I've had enough today…"  
"You're right… Well, I thought we could look for a building where you could open your store…" he told her while they went out of the building.  
"Really?"  
"Sure… There's an empty building at Town Square. We could go and look."  
"That would be great."  
They went to Village Java, bought a coffee and went to the building.  
"WOW. This would be the perfect place for my store. You know, I love antiques. An Antique Store is my dream. I'd call it Same As It Never Was…"  
"Cool, that's something we'd need here."  
"If I just had the money I'd buy it…"  
"Why don't you just rent it? You could buy it in a few years…"  
"Good idea" she smiled a bit. "I'll rent this place."  
"May I help you with the renovation?"  
"Sure… I'll need a handyman. Thank you for everything you did for me, Jim…" she hugged him.  
"No problem… I'll talk to the real estate office for you."  
"How can I ever thank you enough?" Melinda asked.  
"It's fine" he said smiling and kissed her cheek. Melinda's body went hot all of a sudden although she didn't know Jim.  
"Why do you do this?" she asked.  
"Do what?"  
"Being so generous. I mean you barely know me and you helped me twice today…"  
"C'mon… Its okay, you're welcome. Ouh, look at the watch. It's almost 8 pm. Wanna have dinner at Lento's?"  
"Sure, great idea… But I'll pay…"  
"No way. I'll pay. The man has to pay!"  
"But you…"  
"Shhh, c'mon, let's go" Jim interrupted her. They went out of the building and crossed the street to Lento's. They sat down and ordered for Melinda some pasta and for Jim a plaint pizza.  
"Why don't you eat fish or meat on your pizza?" Melinda asked.  
"I don't like it… It's a long story… How's your pasta?"  
"It's delicious. Wanna have a bite?"  
"Sure, why not?!" Melinda gave him her fork with some pasta on it. "Hmmm, you were right. That's really good."  
They talked for hours until the waiter told them that the restaurant would close half an hour later.  
"So what are we going to do now?" Melinda wanted to know.  
"Well, we could take a walk and then… Dunno."  
"Yeah, let's go."  
Jim paid the check. Then they went through streets. Suddenly they heard the clock belling midnight.  
"Wow, it's really late. I should go home now. I have to work in the morning."  
"Time runs so fast when I'm with you. Melinda, I want to see you again."  
"I got an idea" they said in unison.  
"You first" Melinda said.  
"No, you…" Jim answered.  
"Okay, I'll give you my address and my phone and cell number, and then you can call me."  
"Well, good idea. I wanted to make the same suggestion" he smiled and Melinda smiled back. She wrote everything on Jim's hand.  
"I don't want to walk home alone. Could you please walk me home? I don't feel save…" Melinda asked.  
"Sure. In which direction?"  
"On the left." So they went to Melinda's apartment.  
"Thank you" Melinda said.  
"For what?"  
"You know, for the day and your surprises."  
Then they arrived at Melinda's house. Jim got down with his head in order to give Melinda a kiss at her cheek. Right in this moment she turned her head around so he toughed her lips with his.  
"Sorry" he said.  
"No, its okay…" she answered and kissed him passionately.  
"Wow…" he said quietly when they both needed to breathe again.  
"That was amazing" Melinda said breathless. "Where did you learn that?" she asked.  
"Dunno…" he smiled. "But you're not bad either!"  
They both smiled at each other.

"Hey. Do you want to make a movie night?"  
"Sure, great idea."  
"How about a horror movie like 'I know what you did last summer'?"  
"Sounds good."  
"Okay. Could you put the DVD into the player? I'll go and make popcorn" Melinda said when they where in her apartment.  
"Where's the DVD?"  
"Oh, sorry. I thought you'd know it although you weren't here before. It's next to the TV:"  
They smiled.  
"You know, you have a nice style here in your apartment. You don't want to see my home. It looks like there was a bomb attack."  
"Come on. I can't believe you that. You look like a guy who has a much tidied up apartment" Melinda said while she went in the living-room with a big bowl of popcorn in her hands.  
"No really, I'm the untidiest person in the world."  
"I think I'm gonna find out in time soon."  
"Of course I'd clean up if you'd come to my house!"  
"What if I'd make a surprise and stand in front of your door one day?"  
"Dunno… Then you'd probably see it. Let's start with the movie!"  
"Okay. Press 'play'" she said while they sat down on the couch. They started the movie. At first both of them sat on one end on the couch but as the movie was running along Melinda came nearer and nearer to Jim because she was scared.  
"Hey, are you scared?" Jim asked when she was very close.  
"Yeah, a bit" she answered.  
"Oh, come on don't you know the movie?"  
"Sure I know it."  
"So why are you afraid?"  
"Dunno… The guy with the hook is just too scary!"  
"Really? I don't think so" he smiled and put his arm around Melinda's neck. She came even closer. They sat there like a couple.  
"Oh oh oh… ahhhhh…" Melinda screamed and buried her head in his chest.  
"Wanna stop the movie?" he asked trying not to show her how much he liked the closeness between them right now.  
"No, I don't want to stop it… It'll be finished in half an hour anyway."  
"Okay. But can I leave you alone when it is over?"  
"I don't think so…" she smiled. "Do you have to work in the morning? You know, you could sleep here."  
"I don't have to be in till noon. So, yeah, I'd love to sleep over."  
"Great. I'll go get some sleeping things for you but I don't think that I have a PJ for men since I'm a woman, you know…"  
"Sure. I could sleep in my shorts. I do it all the time."  
"Okay" she said and stood up.  
When the movie was over they went to the bathroom (but not together) and then they climbed into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 4 am when Melinda stood up and went to the living-room.  
"Hey, what's up?" Jim suddenly asked.  
"Nothing…" she lied.  
"So why aren't you in bed?"  
"I can't sleep… I'm too scared."  
"Wanna talk a bit?"  
"Wow… You are girly. I thought we could go on with what we started when we arrived" she smiled.  
"Hey, I'm not girly. I just thought that you might not be ready to do that. I mean after what happened today."  
"I'm trying not to think about it" she tried to kiss him but he blocked it. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't think we should do this, you know. That's part of the process."  
"No, it was my fault. I should have been mare careful. Maybe I chose a wrong word when I said that I don't want to think about it. I can live with it. I'm strong."  
"Okay" he whispered and kissed her. Melinda undressed his chest while he put her PJ off. Then they went to the bedroom where she put the rest of his clothes off, too.

In the morning Melinda woke up because her call rang. The caller ID told her that it was her boss.  
"Hello?" she said.  
"Good morning, Miss Gordon. Did you watch on your alarm clock recently? It's 11 am and I'm waiting for you. I need you to get my suites from the dry cleaning. I expect you here in 20 minutes" he hung up.  
Melinda ran into the bathroom, got dressed, wrote a note to Jim who was still sleeping in her bed and went to the dry cleaning.  
Jim woke up by the mailman knocking at the door at 1 pm. He got up and opened it.  
"Morning" he said sleepy.  
"Good morning, I have a packet for Miss Gordon."  
"Okay, I'll take it."  
"Okay, here it is. Bye."  
"Bye" he closed the door.  
"Melinda?" he asked into the flat but he didn't get an answer. He went through the apartment. Suddenly he noticed a piece of paper.

Dear Jimmy boy,  
My boss called and I have to go to work now. I'm sorry!  
I'll call you later :)  
I love you!  
Kiss, Mel

Jim thought about what he could do. He didn't want to go to work. So he called in sick and cleaned up the living-room because there was popcorn everywhere. Then he tidied up the bed room, cooked lunch and switched on the TV. Because there was nothing on he decorated the apartment a bit.

Meanwhile Melinda went through streets. She was lost in thoughts. Then she went home. When she opened the door her eyes lit up. She looked around. There were roses and candles everywhere. Then she saw the table in her dining room. It was decorated with roses and candles, too. She smelled the smell of lasagna. A quiet moving song came from the CD-player.  
'Wow' she thought.  
"Jim?" she asked in the empty room.  
Suddenly she heard the shower and went to the bathroom. She opened the door.  
"Hello?" Jim asked skeptically while he turned off the shower.  
"Hey" Melinda said smiling.  
"Hey hon, you're back."  
"Back is an understatement" she answered and gave him a little kiss. "Hey, is there room for me in the shower?"  
"Sure. What happened today?"  
"You know what? No chop talk. Let's take a shower."  
They took a shower together.

40 minutes later they were sitting in the dining room and ate the reheated lasagna. They didn't dry themselves. So the whole apartment was wet but they didn't care. Melinda sat on Jim's lap. They fed each other with the lasagna.  
"Hmmm. This is the best lasagna I've ever eaten. Where did you learn to cook?" Melinda asked.  
"Thanks. You know, when I was young I used to cook for my mom. We took turns with it and I got practice."  
"Cool. I wish I had a childhood like this…"  
"What happened?"  
"My mom never understood me. We always had arguments."  
"And your dad? What did he do?"  
"He left when I was nine. Sometimes he came and then he left again. Sometimes for days, sometimes for weeks, sometimes for months. Last time I saw him was when I was eleven. I…" tears were running down her cheek.  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey…." He wiped off her tears. "It's okay. Don't cry…"  
"You know, I should be over it but I'm not."  
"No, you shouldn't. He hurt you. Come here" he hugged her and stroke her back. After a while she stopped crying. Jim cleaned up and washed the dishes. Melinda sat on the couch. Jim sat down next to her.  
"Jim?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you."  
"What for?"  
"For being you. You always know what to say. And today is a really bad day-"  
"What happened?"  
"I got fired because I was late at work. My dream of having my own store will be a dream forever."  
"d**n. You got fired because of me."  
"What? Why?"  
"If I hadn't slept here you wouldn't have been late today…"  
"No, I wanted to quit anyway. But I wanted to save some money before in order to open the store. Now I don't even know how to pay my bills."  
"Well, you could move…"  
"But I'd have to pay the other apartment, too?!" she interrupted him.  
"I didn't end my sentence."  
"Sorry."  
"We could move together. My apartment is big enough."  
"I love that idea" she smiled.  
"Do you just love that idea?"  
"I love you" she kissed him.  
"I love you, too. So? Wanna move together?"  
"Sure, but is it okay for you?"  
"If it wasn't okay for me I hadn't made you that offer! Of course it's okay for me. No, actually it's more that okay for me. You are the most important person in my life. I'd love to have you living with me in my apartment."  
"How do I deserve a man like you? God, I love you… Come here…" she grabbed his shirt and went him to her bedroom. First she undressed herself and then Jim. He carried her up and tossed her on the bed. They kissed each other wildly. They couldn't stop because they wanted each other so badly. Neither Melinda nor Jim were thinking about protection…


	5. Chapter 5

3 hours later Jim woke up. Melinda was still sleeping. He hugged her, kissed her forehead and got up. He got dressed and left.

1 hour later Melinda woke up, too.  
"Jim?" she asked full of lust but she didn't get an answer. Because she was worried she got up and went into her kitchen. She didn't realize that all her stuff was gone. Suddenly she noticed a little note on the kitchen sink.

Hey honey,  
I already brought your stuff to my apartment. So you can move in today :D  
I'll always love you,  
Jim

Melinda looked around and saw that her apartment was empty. She went to her bedroom. Nothing was there except her bed and her cupboard. She didn't know what to do. Now that there was nothing to do and all rooms were empty she cleaned them up. When she was finished she packed a bag with all of her clothes and personal stuff. She was all alone in her home. She looked around again.  
"Wow… That's final" she said to herself.  
Suddenly she felt dizzy and lost consciousness. Right in this moment Jim opened the door and came in. he saw Melinda falling on the floor and ran towards her.  
"Melinda! Baby, what's wrong with you?"  
She didn't show any reaction. She stopped breathing and her heart gave up, too. Jim called 911.

10 minutes later Bobby arrived.  
"Bobby, we need to bring her back. Her heart stopped beating. Bring me the reanimation system, please…" he said with tear in his eyes. Bobby came back and gave him all he needed. Jim worked on Melinda for 5 minutes but there was still no reaction.  
"Mel, I need you… Don't leave me, please, don't leave me."  
"Jim? Do you know her?"  
"She is my girlfriend." Suddenly he felt Melinda's heart beating again. Then he saw that her thorax was moving up and down.  
"Mel, you're back." But she didn't answer. She coughed and vomited at the same time.  
"What's wrong with you?" Jim asked crying..  
"Jim, we need to bring her to the hospital" Bobby said.  
Melinda made a move which told Jim that she wanted to say something. He came closer.  
"I don't want to go to the hospital. Could we just go to your apartment and sleep? Maybe I just didn't eat enough today. I can't remember eating today at all…" she whispered.  
"Don't you mean our apartment? Come on, let's go. I'll carry you. You shouldn't walk. You were dead for 15 minutes! Bobby, I'll bring her home."  
"Isn't that her home?" he asked.  
"No, we moved together this morning…"  
"Okay. Erm… Don't show up at the fire station till she's fine again. Bye" he left.  
"Thanks, Bob. Bye."  
Jim lifted Melinda, grabbed her bag and went to his apartment. She looked like a corpse in his arms. He was worried about her health. They arrived. Jim brought Melinda straight to the bedroom and put her on the bed.  
"You are pale like a wall… You should eat something, please" Jim said worried.  
"Yeah, what about a nice salad with chicken?"  
"Sounds good! I'll go and make it."

3 minutes later he came back with a big bowl of salad and two forks.  
"By the way, I love your apartment" Melinda said.  
"Our apartment."  
"For what did you bring two forks?"  
"I wanna eat some salad, too."  
"And why don't we share one fork?"  
"Dunno. I thought you'd have a problem with it…"  
"No, not at all. I don't even think that my flu, or whatever it is, would be contagious" she smiled and kissed him. She tried to move him toward her but he blocked it.  
"Mel…"  
"What's wrong?"  
"We should make a blood test to see if everything is really okay with you. I have the feeling like this was just the beginning…"  
"But I don't want to go to the doctor…"  
"Did you forget that I'm a medic? I just worked on you for 15 minutes. I could take some blood and send it to a labor."  
"That's okay for me."  
Jim took some blood and brought it away. When he came back Melinda was asleep. He lay down next to her and put an arm around her whole body. A few minutes later he was asleep, too. He dreamt of the first time when he saw Melinda on the crash side.

2 hours later Jim woke up again because Melinda seemed to have a nightmare. She was kicking him in her sleep. Suddenly she woke up and ran to the bathroom. Jim got up, too, and followed her. He opened that door a bit and saw Melinda kneeing in front of the toilet. She had to vomit again.  
"Mel, are you alright?" he asked.  
"Not really" she looked up and started to cry.  
"Shhh… Honey it's okay… You'll be fine soon. When we'll get the results we can start a therapy."  
"Why are you a paramedic and not a doctor?"  
"Because I didn't want to take classes for years…" he smiled. Melinda hugged him.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"For what?"  
"You made me such a surprise today and I ruined everything."  
"No, you didn't. I love having you around. It doesn't matter if you are sick or healthy. Well, healthy is better that sick but as long as you're here it nearly doesn't matter to me!"  
"You're so cute. I love you" she kissed him. "Oh sorry, I have to taste gross…"  
"It's okay" he smiled and kissed her back.  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
"I'll go and answer it" Melinda said and ran to the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hello, this is the labor of Grandview. Who am I talking to?"  
"Melinda Gordon."  
"I need to talk to a Jim Clancy about the blood results he brought in this morning."  
"Sure. Jim, could you please come? It's for you!"  
"Yeah, honey. I'm on my way."  
He came and answered the phone.

2 minutes later he hung up.  
"And? What did they say?" Melinda asked nervously.  
"I can get the results but I'm not allowed to look at them."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm neither a doc nor the patient. I could get the results but you have to look at them…"  
"Okay, let's go and get them."  
"I'd better go alone, Mel. You're too weak" he left.

Melinda sat down on the couch. She waited for hours. Actually it weren't hours but it felt like it. She had to watch on the clock every 2nd minute.


	6. Chapter 6

20 minutes later Jim came back. When Melinda heard the key opening the lock she jumped up and went to the door.  
"Hey Mel" Jim said when he came in. "You look much better."  
"Actually I feel better but I'm nervous because of the results… Do you have them?"  
"Sure, here they are" he gave her a letter. Melinda opened it and started to read.  
"I don't understand a word. Could you please read it for me if you understand it?" she asked.  
"Of course" she gave him the letter back. "OMG."  
"What is it? What?" she asked nervously.  
"At first you have low blood sugar."  
"But, as far as I know, this isn't as bad as it makes me, is it?"  
"Nope, it isn't."  
"So what is it?"  
"Could it be possible that you're pregnant?"  
"Dunno… Where is my calendar?" she looked for it. "Oh, here it is… Let's look… I was ovulating a few days ago… Could be possible" she said in the end.  
"That's what's written here… 50% chance of a pregnancy" he smiled but she didn't. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you alright?"  
"No, I'm not."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't feel ready to have a child. I don't say that I never want to have kids but not now… And if I'm pregnant I have to tell you something… And I'm scared to tell you… Many people turned away because of it and you are too important for me. I don't want to loose you."  
"It's okay if you're not ready yet. What is it? I promise I won't turn away. It doesn't matter what you'll tell me. REALLY!"  
"Do you have an open mind?"  
"About what?"  
"The afterlife…"  
"Do you mean heaven?"  
"Sort of… Do you believe in it?"  
"Yes, I believe in it."  
"Well, I have a gift…"  
"What gift?"  
"I can see dead people. If they have an unfinished business they come to me because I'm the only one who can help them."  
"Do you mean ghosts?" he asked interested.  
"Yes…"  
"Cool… And you help them joining heaven?"  
"Actually there's no heaven. There's just the light!"  
"The light?"  
"Yeah, it's a place of peace for the souls."  
"Wow…" he began to think. "Do you see my dad or my brother, Dan, anywhere?"  
"Nope, I don't, sorry. Well, actually it's a good thing… If they've crossed over they found peace. Souls just do it if they know that the people they are leaving behind are okay!"  
"Okay. What about accidents? Are there souls?"  
"Sure. Most of the time they don't understand what happens to them and they don't notice they're dead. Do you remember that big crash before we met?"  
"Of course, I couldn't write an answer to you because I was too busy… And you were…" suddenly he noticed something. "No! Were there any souls?"  
"Yes, that's why I was there. There were 20 souls and I crossed them all together in the forest…"  
"That's why you were away?!"  
"Yep" she smiled.  
"Okay… But what has it to do with your maybe-pregnancy?"  
"Well, my grandma had this gift, too. My mom doesn't seem like she'd have it but I have it. Maybe this gift skips a generation but I'm not sure about that. But could you live with that?"  
"Of course I could. I think it's cool…" he smiled and kissed her.  
"You're amazing!"  
"Thanks. And you're amazing and sexy and exciting… You know what? We should make an appointment with your gynecologist. Maybe we'll know more after visiting her…"  
"Okay, I'll call him tomorrow."  
"Why tomorrow and why him?"  
"Because it's already 8 pm and he's closed and second because my gynecologist is a man. Do you want me to change my gynecologist?"  
"Well, I think women are better. So, yes…"  
"Really? Why should women be better?"  
"Because they know what they are doing."  
"Don't you think it doesn't matter if it is a man or a woman? I mean as long as he or she studied the subject. But if you want… I can go to a woman. I'll call her tomorrow."  
"Thank you honey."  
"No problem although I don't really understand your problem. Could we please eat something? I'm starving."  
"Of course, what do you want to eat?"  
"Dunno… Surprise me" she smiled.  
"Okay… But then you have to leave the kitchen" he kissed her cheek. Melinda went to the living-room while Jim started cooking.  
Half an hour later dinner was ready. Jim set the table.  
"Mel, dinner's ready." Melinda got up and went to the dining room.  
"Wow, smells good, sweetheart. What is it?"  
"Chicken with curry sauce." They sat down and had dinner.  
"Hey Jim, we still have to celebrate that we moved together!!!"  
"Right… I have a good idea what we could do."  
"No, no, no, no, you've done so much for me… I want to do something for you… Ouh, gosh, I'm sick again. Excuse me…" she ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back again. "Sorry."  
"No problem. So what do you want to do?"  
"That's a surprise for you… I'll go and make it while you'll wash the dishes, okay?"  
"Deal…"  
They both got up. Jim went to the kitchen while Melinda ran towards the bedroom. She decorated everything with roses. Then she made a bowl full of popcorn and placed it next to the bed. After that she put the DVD of 'I still know what you did last summer' in the player.

Meanwhile Jim was ready, too. he waited in front of the bedroom.  
"Jim?" Melinda yelled.  
"You don't have to yell. I'm standing right in front of the door."  
"Well, then come in…"  
He came in.  
"Wow… So what's your plan?"  
"We'll make the same evening as we did in my old apartment. We start watching DVD."  
"But not a horror film, right?"  
"Nope, wrong… The second part of 'I know what you did last summer'. I said the same evening!!!"  
"Okay… Then this will be a funny evening for me because you can't watch films like this…" he grinned.  
"That's not funny" Melinda answered. "I just want to remind us on our first night together although it started badly…"  
"Don't think about it… He didn't… He didn't do what he planned to do" Jim couldn't talk about it.  
"Say it… He didn't rape me…" suddenly her body was shaking.  
"Honey…"  
"I hate that bastard… I feel so alone… So helpless…"  
"Hey, you're not alone… Come here" he hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
As the movie was running Melinda calmed down. Because she still was in that hotel room with her thoughts she couldn't really concentrate on the movie.  
"Mel, I see that something's wrong with you… Tell me…"  
"Nothing's wrong" she lied.  
"Come on… I can feel the pain…"  
"I can't believe that I was so stupid… How could I trust this lair? Why didn't my brain tell me what he planned? Or the ghosts…"  
"You couldn't know… Look, everything went okay… He didn't touch you… He told you that he was me. And maybe the ghosts didn't know that he was a liar either?! You got a trauma… Forget him, please."  
"I want to forget him but when I think of our first day I have to think about all that happened… What if someday someone comes and asks us how we met? I couldn't tell that… What if I'm pregnant and our child wants to know?"  
"You'll learn to deal with it or maybe you'll forget it completely?! And if it won't get better you always can go to a therapy. Many people do that…"  
"Maybe you're right."  
"It's rare but it happens…"  
"But I don't want to go there alone… I don't feel brave enough. Could you please go there with me?"  
"Of course I will."  
After the movie ended they went to bed.

The next morning Jim woke up. He was alone in his bed. The side Melinda slept on was cold what told him that she'd got up a few time ago. He got up and went to the living-room hoping to see her there but she wasn't. Then he noticed a note on the coffee table.

Hey sweetheart,  
I'm going to the rent the store and after that I'll come back home with some rolls. Don't worry about me. I feel so much better today!  
I love you so much,  
Melinda

Now Jim wasn't worried anymore. He knew that she was fine although he didn't see her. He put some plates and cups on the table and cooked coffee. Time passed by but Melinda didn't come home. Jim thought that she might still be at the real estate office because of the store.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile Melinda crossed the street in order to go back to the apartment. In her hands she had the rolls and the contract for the store. She didn't watch if there were coming any cars. Suddenly she heard squealing tires and looked around. She saw a black car in which a familiar guy was sitting. Melinda couldn't say who the guy was but she knew that she saw him before. Then the car hit her. She was flying through the air and fell on the hard asphalt. Melinda stood up. She didn't feel any pain anymore. She looked around. Many people were running towards her. She couldn't understand what their problem was. She was okay. No one reacted on her tryings to tell them that she was okay. Then she heard an ambulance arriving. Two paramedics, one of them being Bobby, were running to her. Melinda turned around and saw her body lying on the street. It was covered with blood.  
"NOOOO…" she screamed. "This can't be true… I'm too young to die!" But still no one heard her. Bobby noticed that her heart stopped beating.  
"d**n…" Bobby said.  
"What is it?" the other medic asked.  
"First her heart gave up and second that's Jim's new girlfriend. She had kind of an accident yesterday and we had to bring her back. Jim wouldn't survive seeing this. He's too soft. But we have to tell him. Could you please give her some oxygen and get the reanimation system while I'll go and tell him?"  
"Sure I will." Bobby went away.

Jim was still sitting in his apartment waiting for Melinda when his cell rang. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID.  
"Melinda…" he said.  
"Not Melinda, it's me, Bobby. Listen, Melinda had a car accident."  
"OMG… IS SHE HURT?" he yelled.  
"Yes, she is. That's why I'm calling you. We are in front your home. I think she wanted to come back because she has a bag with rolls and kind of a contract in her hands."  
"Gosh… I'll be down in a minute. Please wait for me. I want to come with her to the hospital."  
"Okay, we'll wait, but hurry. She's loosing a lot of blood. I don't know how long she will be stable."  
Jim hung up his cell and ran down the stairs not realizing that he was just wearing his shorts. He came out the door and saw the mob of people standing around an ambulance car. He squeezed himself through the crowd.  
"Bobby…" he yelled when he saw him. "How is she?"  
"We don't know yet. We have to drive to the hospital immediately. Why are you naked?"  
"Okay let's go… d**n… I didn't recognize that I don't wear anything because everything happened so fast. Do you have some clothes in the ambulance?"  
"Sure we have. You can take them."  
"Thanks. OMG her wounds look bad. She looks bad…"  
"That's why we should go now" Bobby said and put Melinda into the ambulance. Her heart still didn't beat.  
"How long ago did her heart give up?" Jim asked.  
"Dunno… When we arrived it didn't pound anymore."  
"d**n… Do you… Do you think…? She might be…"  
"Don't say it, Jim. The doctors can help her. I'm sure about that."  
"Me not so much. What if it is too late when we arrive?"  
Melinda wanted to say something but since no one heard her she didn't wait for an answer. She was looking for a way to tell Jim that she was there.

**I know I'm mean…. You'll know what is going to happen SOON!!! :P**

**Please review…**


	8. Chapter 8

The ambulance was driving very fast. So they made it to the hospital in 7 minutes. In the emergency room they couldn't do anything for Melinda. They sent her to the professor who made an x-ray. After the examination a nurse brought Melinda in a room.  
"Excuse me…. How is Miss Gordon??" Jim asked.  
"We don't know yet. The next 24 hours are key."  
"d**n… Can I go to her?" "Are you family?" the nurse asked.  
"Sort of…"  
"Well??"  
"I'm her boyfriend. Please can I go to her? I'm begging…"  
"Okay. But if anyone asks… You are her brother…"  
"Okay, thank you" he went into the room followed by the nurse.  
"She can breathe alone. That's why we just control her heartbeat."  
"Does she hear what I say?"  
"Yes, she is conscious but I think she's sleeping… She had a bad accident recently… Don't forget that. Please don't stay too long…"  
"I won't."  
"Okay" the nurse left. On the doorway she turned around. "If anything changes, call me!"  
"I will" he cried. "Mel, I need you. I love you so much."  
Tears were running down her cheek and the machines suddenly beeped.  
"Mel?" she didn't react. "Nurse… Nurse… NURSE!" he yelled.  
A team of doctors came in and brought Jim out of the room. He waited there for minutes. Half an hour later they came out again.  
"And?" Jim asked worried.  
"We couldn't do anything for her…"  
"What?" he couldn't breathe. "She didn't make it?" he cried like a baby.  
"No, she's in a coma and we don't know if she will ever wake up again."  
"OMG… Why she???"  
"Please calm down. At the moment we can't do anything for her except of waiting and looking carefully at her vital signs" Dr. Phil explained.  
"That's all? We can't help her?"  
"Well, you could try to make her remember of something you share with her. The nurse told me that you are her brother… So you should know what kind of food and music she likes…"  
"Okay, I'll cook her favorite meal and let she smell it. Maybe she'll wake up then?! Gosh, I hope so…"  
Dr. Phil turned around in order to leave.  
"Erm… Did you make a blood test with her??" Jim asked.  
"Of course we did. Why?"  
"Because we thought that she might be pregnant… You know, she always lost consciousness and was sick… That's why we thought…"  
"Well, her blood levels are suspicious but she isn't pregnant… It seems like she just hasn't enough blood in her body… But we can handle that!!!"  
"So she isn't pregnant??" Jim asked sadly.  
"Nope, I'm sorry… But if she was the baby might haven't survive the accident" Dr. Phil left.  
Jim was alone in the room with his Melinda. He couldn't believe what happened.

Months went by but Melinda still was in coma. Jim didn't have to work until she'd wake up because he couldn't concentrate on saving other people's lives. He also couldn't sit in hospital all the time. So he decided to renovate Melinda's store and open it. He called it Same As It Never Was. Jim did good work. So he already had regular customers who loved buying all the antiques. When the store was closed he went home, took a shower, went to the hospital and told Melinda what happened the day.  
One rainy evening Jim just sat there and washed Melinda. She seemed to react on his touch but Jim didn't notice it. When Jim was finished he changed her pillow and blanket. Then he posted her body in a position which seemed comfortable for him. He put Melinda's hands on her waist. The right hand was falling down. Just at the moment Jim wanted to replace it Melinda moved it herself. Then she slowly opened her eyes.  
"MEL… YOU… YOU ARE BACK…. GOD, I LOVE YOU!!!" Jim kissed her but Melinda seemed like she was on another planet. "Nurse…" Jim yelled and a nurse came in and made some tests with Melinda. In the whole time Melinda didn't say w word…  
"Mel… Why don't you talk to me? Do you feel any pain?" he asked but Melinda didn't answer. In fact she couldn't talk anymore. The doctors came in to examine her. They brought her out without telling Jim what they wanted to do. They didn't even answer his questions about Melinda's condition. He just stood there and couldn't do anything in order help her although he wanted it so badly. His big love was real sick and he wasn't allowed to help her. Jim wanted to wait until she'd come back but she didn't.

Hours went by but neither a doctor nor a nurse could tell him where she was. He just sat on the couch in Melinda's room in order to wait for her. He looked at the watch all the time.

Three hours later one of the doctors who examined Melinda came into the room.  
"How is she?" Jim asked quickly.  
"She woke up" the doctor answered.  
"But?"  
"But she was too long in that coma… Her brain got some damage. Her speech center doesn't work anymore. I'm sorry but she might never be able to talk again…"  
Jim's heart stopped beating for a few seconds. His body was shaking. He just wanted to see her now but he didn't know where she was.  
"She's in the labor of the hospital. There's something more… We found something in her brain no one saw before. So we need to find out what it is…" the doctor answered after Jim asked.  
Jim thought about it carefully. Then he remembered what Melinda told him about her gift. Maybe there was something in her brain to give her that special gift?! Jim wasn't sure about that but he thought that it could be possible. He just was sure about one thing: he loved Melinda more than anything else and he wanted to be with her forever.  
"And what if it isn't anything bad? What if you operate her for nothing? Did you ever think about that?" Jim yelled at the doctor.  
"Mister, calm down. We do our best to help her but you have to trust us. I know that you love you're sister… But if you'll come in our way, I'll throw you outta here."  
Suddenly Jim had an idea.  
"What if I'd bring you someone who might have the same thing in her brain?"  
"Well, then we could examine that person…"  
"I'll call her" Jim said full of enthusiasm.  
"But don't be too excited. It could still be something bad like cancer…" the doctor responded.  
"Are you sure?" Jim asked worried.  
"No. That's why we want to do the tests."  
"d**n… I gotta call her mom. She still doesn't know anything about that stupid accident."  
"Don't you mean YOUR mom?" the doctor asked skeptically.  
"Yes, I do. Sorry, I'm just too confused." Jim turned around and left in order to call 'his' mother Beth. He searched her number in Melinda's cell.

"Hello?" Beth answered the phone.  
"Am I talking to Beth Gordon?" Jim asked.  
"Yes, you are. Who am I talking to?"  
"Oh, excuse me. I'm Jim Clancy a paramedic in Grandview?!"  
"Grandview?"  
""Yeah, your daughter lives there…"  
"OMG. Didn't you say that you are a medic? Did anything happen to my little girl?"  
"Well, yes… But before I'll tell you what happened I gotta tell you something totally different."  
"What is it?"  
"Melinda and I… We are a couple and live together in my apartment."  
"Wow, I didn't know that she has a boyfriend."  
"Yeah, I guess that she couldn't tell you because she was in a coma the last months after she was hit by a car. She woke up today but something's wrong with her speech center. She can't talk anymore. The doctors found something in her brain. They think it's cancer but I think it has something to do with her gift and I thought…"  
"WHAT??? SHE HAD AN ACCIDENT AND NO ONE CALLED ME??? I'M HER MOTHER… I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH HER THE LAST MONTHS… NO OFFENCE TO YOU BUT MAYBE SHE NEEDED SOMEONE CLOSE WITH HER. YOU KNOW, I COULD HAVE HELPED HER SO MUCH. I COULD HAVE GONE TO WORK FOR HER…" Beth screamed into the phone. "Wait a minute… She really trusts you. Otherwise she wouldn't have told you about her abilities."  
"Okay, calm down… She quit her job and opened an Antique store. I got off work and worked in her store the last months. But working there won't be easy for her now… sniff… I didn't know if I just could grab her cell in order to call you but since today I have no other choice. I'm sorry that I didn't call earlier" Jim cried. "Could you please come here? You know, the doctors could examine you in order to know if the thing in Mel's brain has something to do with the ghosts…" Jim asked shyly.  
"Of course I will. I'll do everything to help my little girl. When do I have to be at the hospital?"  
"As soon as possible. You can come and live in our flat for the time you stay here. Shall I pick you up somewhere?"  
"Thank you, Jim. It'd help me so much if I could stay with you. I'll come there by train. So could you please pick me up at the station?"  
"Sure I will. When will you arrive?"  
"I think I'll take the train at 7am."  
"Okay, so I'll be there in the morning."  
"But how do I know that it is you who is there?" Beth asked.  
"I saw a picture of you in Melinda's purse. I think I'll take her cell with me. If we don't see each other you can call me, okay?"  
"That's a good idea. See you tomorrow… And thanks for calling me."  
"You're welcome. Bye."  
"Bye."  
They hung up. Jim went back to the room where the doctor waited for him.

The doctor looked at Jim and smiled.  
"And?" the doctor asked.  
"The person will come. Then you can examine her. You know, I thought maybe it's a special gene?!"  
"Who did you call?"  
"Beth Gordon. She has the same genes as Melinda…"  
"Good job. When will she be here?"  
"Tomorrow morning. I'll pick her up at the station and bring her here."  
"Okay. I'll go now" the doctor said.  
"Wait a minute… Erm… Can I go to Melinda now?"  
"She needs to rest. You should come back tomorrow. Maybe her condition will be better then?!"  
"But I don't want to leave her alone. She needs a person who understands her without any words. She can't be here alone now…"  
"We gave her some pills. So she'll sleep until tomorrow anyway…"  
"WHAT???? You can't give her any pills without telling me…"  
"Excuse me but I'm her doctor… I know what is good for her and what isn't!!!"  
"You don't know a thing about her… Or do you know her second name??"  
"I think I read somewhere that it was Gabriella…"  
"You are wrong… It's IRENE… As I said… You don't know a thing about her… From now on you'll tell me before you'll do something with her… DID YOU UNDERSTAND ME???" Jim didn't get it…  
"Yes, okay, I will… I'm sorry…" The doctor said quietly and left.

Because he didn't want to search the whole hospital for his big love he went home, took a shower, cleaned the guest room and went to bed. He couldn't sleep… All his thoughts were about Melinda. He just wanted her to be back in his arms… He missed her so much. Jim started to cry. He let go of his feelings until he fell asleep of exhaustion. Suddenly he heard someone knocking at the door. Jim opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It said 10am.  
"Gosh… I should have picked Beth up at the station. But why didn't she call me?" he asked himself.  
The knocking at the door got louder. Jim went there in order to open it. When the door was completely opened he couldn't believe his eyes…  
"MELINDA?" he asked shocked.  
"Yes honey, I'm back" she answered, holding a piece of paper and rolls in her hands.  
"You?… But… Why?… What happened?" he was confused.  
"Yes, it's me. You look like you've seen a ghost although that's my gift."  
"But the accident…"  
"Which accident?"  
"Your accident…"  
"I had no accident… I just knocked because I forgot to take the keys with me. Will you please let me in? Or could you please hold the rolls and the contract? I think I have to vomit again. I feel so sick all of a sudden" she gave Jim the rolls and the contract and ran straight to the bathroom, closed the door and locked it.  
Jim heard how she had to vomit. This sound remembered him of Melinda's sickness before her accident. Then he heard that she opened the door again.  
"Why are you still standing at the front door?" a pale and thin Melinda asked.  
"Dunno… How do you feel?"  
"I feel sick…" Melinda answered while they went to the kitchen.  
Jim didn't know what to say. So he just looked around and noticed that all the clothes, they were leaving on the floor before Melinda's accident, were still there. Then he saw the little note Melinda wrote before she left.

**I know I'm evil… Please don't hate me!!!!**

**Please review!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Suddenly he understood that the accident just was a nightmare which felt real.  
"Which accident were you talking about?" Melinda asked while she was making coffee.  
"Nothing… Just a weird dream."  
"A bad dream? Tell me everything."  
They sat down and had breakfast while Jim told her everything.  
"Ouh… That's awful. No wonder I looked like a phantom to you" she got up and sat down on Jim's lap. "Kiss me. Please kiss me. I just want to feel your lips on mine!"  
And so he did. He kissed her wild, passionate and romantic at the same time.  
"God, Mel, I love you so much. I never want to loose you. That nightmare was bad enough. I can't live without you anymore. I need you. I still can't believe that all 'just' was a dream."  
"Forget about it… I'm here, aren't I?? Please concentrate on that and forget everything else. Come here…" she consulted and kissed him. Then he lifted her up and wanted to bring her to the bedroom.  
"Please let me down… I'm sick again."  
He let her down and she ran towards the bathroom. Jim followed her and hold her hair while Melinda was kneeing in front of the toilet.

"Honey, what's wrong with you?" Jim asked after she stopped vomiting.  
"Dunno… I think I should go to the doctor…"  
"Yeah, I think so, too. Shall I make an appointment?"  
"No… I can call the doctor on my own. But thank you!"  
"Let's do it together… I want to come with you…"  
"But…"  
"There's no but. I'll come with you. I wanna hear what the doctor says. Please let me come with you."  
"Okay, we'll call the doctor…"  
"So let's call him now" Jim said.  
"Him?"  
"Okay… Her…"  
"But why now? I want to wait a bit. Maybe it'll get better?!"  
"C'mon Mel… You know that it won't get better. You've been sick for weeks now. It's just for your own health. So please go to that doctor as soon as possible."  
"Okay… Let's go and make an appointment."  
They went to the living-room. Melinda called the doctor but no one picked up. Then she heard a computer voice telling her that the doctor was on vacation for two months. So she hung up.

"Why did you hung up without making an appointment?" Jim wanted to know.  
"Because my doctor is on vacation for two months and no one is working there at the moment."  
"Well, we have to go to the hospital…"  
"Jim… You're over reacting…"  
"And you're under reacting. Mel, why are you so afraid to go there?"  
"I don't know. I just hate doctors. You know, I feel so much pain with the ghosts that I'm used to it."  
"But your sickness has nothing to do with ghosts. You're really sick. I'm just a paramedic. Otherwise I would examine you."  
"You know, I always live together with a medical person… You're a paramedic and my mom is a nurse" she smiled still being pale.  
"Speaking of your mother…"  
"What about mom?"  
"I want to meet her. You now, that… That dream taught me a lot. I really think that we and our families are the most important things in our world."  
"You're right. But if you'll meet my mother I want to meet yours."  
"Deal. I'll call my mom and you'll call yours now, okay?"  
"Let's do it at the same time" she laughed.  
"Okay."

Melinda went to the bedroom while Jim stayed in the living-room. Both were taking their cells.  
"Hello?" Beth asked into the phone.  
"Hey mom, it's me."  
"Oh, Melinda, how are you?"  
"Actually I'm not so good but that's a long story and you?"  
"I'm fine. What happened?"  
"I have to vomit all the time and Jim says that I'm looking pale."  
"Jim? Who's that?"  
"Oh… Sorry, that's why I'm calling. Jim is my boyfriend. We're living together."  
"Okay, that's great."  
"Yeah… I want you to meet him. Are you free on Saturday?"  
"Sure I am. I'll be in Grandview at 3pm, okay?"  
"Yeah. Then you can see my store. My own Antique store."  
"Wow, I'm so excited."  
"Okay, mom. See you. Bye."  
"Thanks for calling. Bye."

Meanwhile Jim called his mother.  
"Clancy?" Faith picked up the phone.  
"Hey, it's me, Jim."  
"Honey, how are you?"  
"I'm really good and you?"  
"I'm fine. You seem chipper. What happened?"  
"I met a girl, Melinda, and I love her so much. We're living together."  
"That's interesting."  
"Yeah, you should meet her. What about Sunday?"  
"Sounds perfect. At 2 pm?"  
"Yeah, I'll pick you up at the station."  
"Thanks."  
"Okay. See you on Sunday. Bye mom."  
"Bye."

He went to the bedroom and entered. Melinda was sitting on the bed.  
"What did your mom say?" they asked in unison. Then they looked at each other and started to laugh.  
"Go ahead" Melinda said.  
"No, you."  
"Okay… She'll come on Saturday at 3pm. She's really excited to meet you."  
"So is my mom. I'll pick her up at the station on Sunday at 2pm."  
"This will be our 'Meet-The-Parents-Day'.  
Jim laughed and kissed her. They hugged each other and fell back on the bed.

In the morning Melinda woke up because she was sick again. She got up and went to the bathroom. Jim woke up because the side of the bed, Melinda used to sleep on, got cold.  
"Mel? Honey?" he asked but he didn't get an answer. Then he heard Melinda in the bathroom.  
"Oh no, not again" he said to himself and went to the bathroom. He knocked at the door.  
"Mel? Are you alright?"  
"No" she answered while she vomited again.  
"We have to go to the hospital…"  
Melinda didn't hear this sentence. She came out with a light smile.  
"You just vomited… You must feel terrible. So why are you smiling?"  
"Did you notice that my boobs are bigger?!"  
"No, I didn't. But now I see it."  
"That's awesome. You know, I like it" she smiled while Jim was thinking about something. "What are you thinking about?"  
"The test we made… You are having that typical pregnant-woman behavior" he smiled.  
"You mean I really could be pregnant?"  
"Yeah, I think so… Your behavior has changed… You are more mature…"  
"So, what are we gonna do now?" she asked.  
"We should make a test… I'll go to the pharmacy and buy some…"  
"Why 'some'???"  
"Cause sometimes those tests aren't working… If you really wanna be sure you gotta do some more…"  
"I'm so lucky I have you" she came closer and kissed him.  
"I love you but I have to go now… Then we can make the test and we know why you always have to vomit."  
"I love you, too. Shall I come with you? We could do that together…"  
"Sure that would be great…"  
"Okay, let's get a shower… Then we can get dressed and then we'll go to the pharmacy."  
"That's a plan…"

They followed the plan. They took a shower together for 20 minutes and went to the bedroom in order to get dressed afterwards. Then Melinda took her handbag and Jim the keys and they went downstairs.  
"You now, we'd need a bigger apartment when I'm pregnant… Ours is too small… And we have to save a lot of money… And the store…"  
"Hey, we can think about this stuff after we have the results of the tests okay?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry… I'm just so excited. I never did this before."  
"What?"  
"Buying a pregnancy test. That's totally new for me… I'm nervous. I feel like there is a big cloud in my tummy…"  
"You're so funny… Once I was selected to buy some new pregnancy tests for the hospital because they needed some and the vendor didn't have any… Do you know what a look I got when I went inside and asked for 200 pregnancy tests?"  
"Gosh… I'd have a big laugh on you. That must have been so awkward for you."  
"Actually it wasn't cause I knew that they weren't for me."  
After a walk of 5 minutes they arrived at the pharmacy and went inside.  
"Hello, can I help you?" the assistant asked.  
"Yes, we want to buy some pregnancy tests" Jim said. Melinda stood next to him trying not to get red.  
"How many do you want?"  
"Well, we want to be really sure. So I think we'll buy six or seven. I guess, six are enough."  
"Okay, wait a minute. I'll get them. Let me guess. You want six different producers?!"  
"Yes, that would be good."  
"No problem. That could be arranged."  
"Thank you."  
The assistant went to the backroom and got six different tests.  
"Okay… That's $30."  
"Here you go. Thank you, bye."  
"Have a nice day" the assistant responded.  
Melinda and Jim left the pharmacy.  
"What was wrong with you in there?"  
"Nothing…"  
"Come on… You weren't yourself. You really think that's embarrassing, don't you?"  
"Maybe a bit."  
"But why? I don't get it… That's one of the most normal things honey."  
"No, it isn't. At least not for me… Doing the dishes is a normal thing but buying a pregnancy test is just… Ouh, I'm sick again."  
"We're right at the Town Square. You could use the toilet in your store. Do you think you won't vomit till we'll get there?"  
"If we hurry… Yes!"  
Jim lifted her up and ran towards the store with her. Luckily Melinda had her keys with her. So he unlocked the door and let her down. She ran towards the toilet as fast as she could. Jim waited at the backroom.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

25 minutes later she came back…  
"That was awful" she said looking extremely thin.  
"I know… I heard it all the time… Honey, how can I help you? I don't just want to see you in that condition. I wanna help you but I don't know how."  
"I don't know that either."  
"Well, how are you feeling?"  
"What a question. I feel horrible."  
"I knew that. Actually I wanted to know if you feel okay enough to go home. There you can lay down while I'll cook something delicious for you."  
"Sounds really good…"  
"Okay, let's go."

They went home. Right at the moment they closed their front door it started to rain. Jim went into the kitchen in order to cook.  
"Hey Jim…" Melinda said quietly.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm not hungry anymore. I just don't feel like I should eat… You know, anytime I eat something I have to vomit."  
"C'mon Mel. That's nonsense. Sooner or later you have to eat anyway!"  
"Rather later than sooner."  
"Or maybe there is just a reasonable explanation… Maybe you're pregnant and it's like morning sickness but over the whole day?!" Jim assumed.  
"You know what??? I wanna know it now. Let's go and make the test."  
"Don't you mean tests?"  
"Yeah…" she laughed.  
Melinda went to the bathroom. Jim had a weird feeling going with her so he stayed in the living-room. Melinda did all six tests. After that she went back to the living-room where Jim was still sitting.  
"Well, now we have to wait about 15 minutes and then we'll know" she said. "d**n… I'm thirsty…" she added and stood up.  
"Wait, I'm gonna get you a glass of water. Just sit down."  
"Okay, thank you Jim."  
He went to the kitchen.  
"Sweetheart, what will we do if I'm really pregnant?" Melinda wanted to know.  
"Then we'll have a baby… I cannot think about a better thing in the world" Jim said while he came back with two glasses of water. "Here you go" he handed Melinda one glass.  
"Thank you!"  
"Cheers" Jim said just for fun.  
"Cheers" Melinda responded. "So… I think the 15 minutes have passed… Let's have a look"  
"I'm sooooo excited…"  
"Me too…" she took one test. She noticed that her hands were shaking. Then she noticed that her whole body was shaking.  
"Mel… What's wrong?"  
"Nothing…"  
"But…"  
"Jim, it's nothing. I'm just nervous because of the results" she took a look on the test in her hands and her body froze… "It says…" she was too shocked to say it. So she handed it to Jim.  
"It's POSITIVE…" he had a smile on his lips.  
"Yes… Isn't that great?!" she laughed.  
"Yeah, it is. Let's have a look to the others…"  
They took one after the other… And all said the same: POSITIVE.  
"That's awesome" Jim said. "I always wanted to have children and now my biggest dream seems to come true."  
He put an arm around Melinda and came really close to her. Then he pressed his lips on hers and kissed her. She opened her mouth to deepen it. They kissed wildly and passionate at the same time.  
"Wow… " Melinda said when they both needed to breathe again... "I love your kisses…"  
"What?? Only my kisses??" Jim asked sadly.  
"Yes… I just love your kisses… I'M KIDDING… I LOVE YOU MORE THAN EVERYTHING ELSE!!! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!!! I would die for you" she answered and kissed his nose.  
"Then never leave me…" he smiled.  
"I never even had this in mind" she answered.  
"That's good cause I love you so much and I never wanna lose you either!"  
"I love you more than everything else in the world. And now we're gonna have our own little family. I'm so happy about that!" Melinda wanted to lean over him but fell on the ground instead. "I'm such a klutz…"  
"Mel, honey, you have to take care of you and our baby. And by taking care I don't mean throwing yourself on the ground. That's not good!!!" he said worried.  
"I'm taking care… I just wanted to lean over you in order to kiss you but…"  
"You couldn't save the balance" he finished her sentence.  
"Yes… But you could come to me on the floor… I cannot fall down here…"  
"Good idea. Making out on the living-room floor between the couch and the coffee table…"  
They laughed while Jim lay on the floor next to Melinda. Then she rolled on Jim and enjoyed the view of her one true love.  
"You know what? I'm so happy to have you… I just don't know why I deserve someone like you?! Someone who cares and watches out. Someone just like you."  
"Sweetheart, you deserve to be happy and loved…"  
"So do you… What we have is the best thing that ever happened to me. YOU are the best thing that ever happened to me" she said full of love.  
"So are you… Come here" he pulled her down and kissed her wildly. They started making out. His hands were exploring her back up and down. She put her hands on his hips playing with his shirt. Then she pulled it off and threw it away. Jim did the same thing to her. Then he rolled around so he was on top of her. He put a trail of kisses on her stomach while he opened her jeans. She did the same. They moaned and put off each others jeans. Now they just wore their underwear and nothing else. Jim opened Melinda's bra and pulled it off while she played with his boxer shorts. She felt a little bulb in them and knew exactly what it was. They moaned and groaned again. Then they put off each others underwear in unison.  
Melinda played with Jim's thingy and he with her clit. Their bodies went hotter and hotter by every touch. Jim felt as Melinda was getting wet and wetter. Melinda made a moan of pleasure when he entered her with his fingers and stopped playing with his thingy. Then he kissed his way down to her lollipop and licked her. 'She tastes so good' he thought.  
"T…Turn… A-a-a-around…P-p-p…Ple… Please" she moaned. So did he. Melinda took his thingy in her moth. 'd**n he really knows what turns me on although I didn't tell him' she thought while she felt a cold running down her back. He entered her again with his tongue. They both knew that the other one really liked it. Then Jim turned back and kissed Melinda passionately. His thingy was rubbing slowly between her legs.  
"Do you think it's save to have sex during pregnancy?" Melinda stopped kissing him.  
"Yes, it is…" he whispered.  
"Since you're a paramedic I trust you!" she said and kissed him again.  
She let him enter her. They moaned, groaned and moved synchronic. For them it was the best sex they've ever had.

_**Please review!!! 3**_


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning Melinda woke up of sickness. She got up and went to the kitchen because it was closer that the bathroom. She leaned herself over the sink and vomited. Jim woke up by this sound, got up and went to the bathroom. He walked into it but didn't see Melinda. He panicked.  
"MEL???" he asked into the empty room. Then he heard her again and followed the sound to the kitchen. There he saw her. He ran to the bathroom and got a towel, made it wet with cold water and went back to Melinda. He put her hair in one hand and put the towel in her neck. A few minutes later she stopped vomiting and broke down. She lost consciousness.  
"Mel… MEL??? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Jim slightly hit her cheeks. "MELINDA…" but she didn't respond. He picked her up and brought her to the bedroom. On his way there she suddenly opened her eyes. "Mel… What happened???" Jim put her down on the bed and felt her forehead but she didn't have fever.  
"I don't… know" she whispered. "Everything went just black. The next thing I remember is being in your arms."  
"Well, yeah I was about to bring you to bed and wait 5 minutes till I wanted to call 911. You know, if something was really wrong with you you wouldn't have woken up yet. But you are… So I think it's just because of the pregnancy."  
"Wow… The things you know" she still whispered.  
"I know this just because of my training for becoming a paramedic, honey" he kissed her cheek but Melinda turned her head around so he touched her lips with his.  
"I love you so much. I can't tell you this often enough. You're my life, my world, my everything."  
"I love you, too. I want to be together with you forever."  
"Honey, what are we gonna do today?" Melinda asked.  
"As much as I hate to tell you this… But I have to go to work today… I have the midday-to-8pm–shift…"  
"Ouh… Well, you have to do what you have to do. So I'll go to my store in order to renovate it a bit."  
"What do you mean by renovate a bit?"  
"You know the usual stuff… Painting the walls, moving furniture, cleaning up, decorating… Stuff like this."  
"You won't do that…" he said softly.  
"Why?"  
"Honey, you are pregnant. The smell of the paint won't be good for you or the baby and furniture is heavy… No heavy things during pregnancy."  
"But I can still clean up and decorating, can't I?"  
"Sure you can. Well its 10.30am we should get ready" he went to the bathroom, took a shower and went to the bedroom to change his clothes. Melinda was doing the same.

At 11.45am they left the apartment. In the middle of the Town Square they hugged and kissed each other before heading in opposite directions. Right at the moment Melinda was opening the door to the store her cell phone rang. The caller ID told her that it was Jim.  
"Hey daddy, already miss me?"  
"Hey sexy mommy, of course I miss you. How could I not? I always miss you!"  
"Well…"  
"I just have a little question…" he interrupted her.  
"Okay, go ahead."  
"I'll have a break at 4pm… Wanna meet at Village Square and spend some time together?"  
"No, thank you."  
"Why?" he asked sadly.  
"I was kidding. I'd love to meet you at 4pm."  
"Okay. See you then. Love you and our little baby, too"  
"Uhh… Love you back."  
The hung up.

Melinda went to the basement of the store and brought the paint for the walls up. She hit her hip on the counter.  
"Ouch…" she yelled. Then she wanted to go back down in order to get some more color but she couldn't because her belly hurt too much. So she sat down on a chair and waited until it got better. Then she got up again and felt a warm liquid running down her legs… Blood.  
"What's happening?" she asked herself full of fear. Suddenly the ache in her belly was back but this time it was more painful. She searched her cell in her handbag which was lying next to her but there it wasn't. It was on the counter which was too far away for Melinda to reach. So she couldn't call 911 or even Jim. She was lying on the floor holding her belly screaming.

Meanwhile Jim was at the station.  
"d**n… It's so boring. I mean I'm happy that Grandview's people are healthy but I don't want just to sit around here doing nothing" he said to Bobby.  
"Well, then go to Village Java and take a little break. I'll call you if we have to go somewhere."  
"Good idea Bobby. But I think I should go and visit Melinda… I miss her so much."  
"Well, then go to her. To me it doesn't matter."  
"Okay, thanks… See ya."  
"Bye."  
Jim left and went straight to the store. He saw no one because the windows were covered. He opened the door and heard Melinda screaming. The he saw her on the floor holding her belly.  
"MEL… WHAT'S WRONG?" he yelled out.  
"I… It s-s-s-sudden… suddenly started to… H-h-h-h-hurt and I'm b-b-b-b-blee… Bleeding."  
Jim ran to her, took her in his arms and called Bobby on his cell.  
"Hey Jimbo… I thought you'd need a break?!" he answered the phone.  
"Bobby not the time for joking. I need you here at Melinda's store. I just came in and she's lying on the floor bleeding and full of pain. Please hurry."  
"Okay, I'm just on my way."  
They hung up.  
One minute later Bobby ran into the store with his paramedic bag in one of his hands.  
"Hey Bob…"  
"Hey Jim, did you do anything with her?? I mean like moving her or examine her?"  
"No… I didn't do anything."  
"How is she? Is there more than the pain and the blood?"  
"Don't you think that's enough?" Jim yelled at him.  
"Sorry Jim but I have to ask that."  
"I know, sorry. She's PREGNANT."  
"Okay. That changes a lot. I have to bring her to the hospital. Come with me?"  
"Of course."  
They brought Melinda to the ambulance and drove to the hospital. There Melinda was brought into the emergency room.

_**Please review….**_


	12. Chapter 12

30 minutes later a doctor came out.  
"How is she?"  
"She's okay. We gave her a sedative that calmed her and now she's sleeping. But…"  
"That's good… How's the baby?"  
"Well, as far as he goes…"  
"HE??? We're gonna gave a baby boy?!" Jim interrupted the doctor happily.  
"No, you won't. She lost the baby. She lost too much blood. Her body had to make the decision if it saves the baby or her. Anyway there was something wrong with the baby… She was 8 weeks along but the baby was in the condition as if she was 12 weeks along.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… WHY???? EVERYTHING WAS JUST SO PERFECT…" Jim yelled crying.  
"I'm so sorry…" the doctor said and left. Jim went into the room where the doctor came out and saw Melinda lying on a bed looking tiny and pale connected with machines. 'Don't cry Jim… You have to be strong for her' he told himself. He sat down on a chair next to Melinda's bed and put her hand in his. He sat there for hours but Melinda didn't wake up.  
Suddenly a nurse came in and looked at the monitors.  
"Excuse me…" Jim said quietly.  
"Yes?"  
"How is she?"  
"Are you family?"  
"No, I'm her boyfriend and I was the father… Of the baby she lost" he said sadly.  
"Well, I think that's family… She is stable."  
"When will she wake up? The doctor said that he gave her a sedative to calm her."  
"We don't know exactly when she'll wake up but I think in the morning. Do you want to stay here the night?"  
"I'd love to stay here. She needs me…"  
"Okay, no problem. I'll tell the doctor and you'll ring if she wakes up or the machines are making unusual sounds, okay?"  
"Okay… Thank you!!!"  
"No problem…" then she left.  
"Melinda… I love you so much. Please wake up…" then he slept in, too.

In the morning Jim woke up by a loud beep. He looked up and remembered what had happened. The he looked at Melinda. Her eyes were moving under her lids. He called for a nurse.  
"What happened?" the nurse from the day before asked when she came in.  
"Her eyes are moving and the machines beeped loudly. You told me yesterday that I should call someone when something happens."  
"Right… Thank you. Could you please wait outside while I'm getting the doctor?!"  
"Actually I want to stay with her."  
"Well, okay… But please just sit down and let us do our work."  
"Of course I will."  
The nurse called the doctor and they started to look at Melinda. The whole time Jim sat there and said nothing.  
"Well, your girlfriend will wake up in a few minutes" the doctor told Jim.  
"Okay, thank you" then the doctor left. "Is there anything I have to be aware of?"  
"Well, you should tell her about the baby. It might be easier for her hearing it from you but don't throw it at her like a ball… Please do it step by step."  
"Okay…" Jim said while the nurse also left the room.

10 minutes later Melinda opened her eyes.  
"Honey… How do you feel?" Jim had tears in his eyes.  
"I feel okay… I don't feel any pain anymore" she whispered and put her ands on her belly.  
"That's good."  
"Jim… Why are you crying?"  
"Because… Damn how am I gonna tell you this??"  
"Just say it straight away…"  
"I can't… I promised the nurse to go step by step…"  
"Well, then go step by step…"  
"Your accident… You lost a lot of blood. Your body had to make the decision who to save…"  
"I don't understand. Who to save? What are you trying to tell me, honey?"  
"Your body had to decide between you and the baby."  
"No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Melinda screamed and cried when she realized what he was telling her.  
"Mel, calm down…"  
"I don't want to calm down… I just want my baby…"  
"I know, I want our baby boy back, too, but we can't change it. The doctor told me that you were 8 weeks along but he was in the condition as if you'd be 12 weeks along."  
"A boy?? Jim…" she cried bitterly until she fell asleep again. Jim put his head on her pillow and fell asleep, too.

In fact Melinda wasn't sleeping. She waited until Jim fell asleep, got up and wrote a note to him. Then she got up, went to the elevator and went to the roof. She went to the end of the roof and looked down. 'That are probably 200m…' she thought. She stretched her arms and fell down in a free fall. On her way down she saw her whole life passing away.

Meanwhile Jim woke up and noticed that the bed was empty. He noticed the note on the pillow and read it.

_Dear Jim,__  
__I'm so sorry… What I'm gonna do won't be easy for you but I have to do it. I'm gonna jump of the roof of the hospital. I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU BUT I HAVE TO BE WITH MY BABY…__  
__Love you, Melinda.__  
_  
He jumped off the chair and ran on the floor to the next nurse he saw.  
"Excuse me…"  
"What is it?" a male nurse asked friendly.  
"I slept in next to my girlfriend. She just lost our baby… When I woke up again she was gone and I found this on the pillow" Jim handed him the paper.  
"We gotta go up there."  
They ran to the elevator as fast as they could. When they reached the roof they just heard squealing wheels.  
"NOOOOOOOOO… MEL…" Jim screamed. He lost his son and his big love. Now he was totally alone. The nurse brought him down to the street where many doctors and nurses were standing around someone. They went closer. Jim saw Melinda lying on the street. Her head was bleeding and her arms and legs were in a strange position. She probably broke every bone in her body. "MELINDA…" Jim screamed but she didn't react. It was like taking his heart away. He died in the inside when he realized that he'd never see his one true love again.

**Feel free to hate me… All I can say is that the fic isn't over yet… So there might be something that changes… MAYBE…**

**Please review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly Melinda opened her eyes and was back in her bedroom. Jim still was slightly hitting her cheeks.  
"Honey… You are back… How do you feel?"  
"I feel okay… What happened??" she asked.  
"You vomited and then you just lost consciousness."  
"No… There was something else…"  
"What do you mean honey?"  
"I lost our child and then I jumped off the roof of the hospital because I wanted to be with our baby boy…"  
"How can you tell you're carrying a boy? It's just too early…?! And honey, you were here the whole time… You weren't in the hospital but I think we should go to your doctor…"  
"I'm 8 weeks along but the baby is in the condition as if I'd be 12 weeks along. After I lost it the doctor told you that… Don't you remember?"  
"No, Mel, that never happened. Maybe it was a dream of yours… But honey, you're pregnant we just made the test yesterday."  
"But it felt so real… More like…"  
"Like what?" he asked.  
"Like a vision."  
"What the hell is a vision?"  
"Sometimes it's the only way ghosts can contact me…"  
"Do you see someone?"  
"No…"  
"Well, I still think that we should go to the doctor."  
"Okay… I'll make an appointment… But first I need something to drink."  
"Tea?"  
"Something with alcohol would be better but since I'm pregnant I'm not allowed to drink… I think it's gonna be water."  
"Okay…" Jim got up, picked her up and brought her to the couch. Then he went to the kitchen and got her some water. "Here you go" he handed her the glass.  
"Thank you" she drank and wanted to get up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm getting the phone in order to call my doctor."  
"I'll get the phone for you. You have to lie down. I don't want to see you walking somewhere on your own now."  
"Jim, I'm pregnant and not sick."  
"Honey, you just lost consciousness… I think you shouldn't walk too much. Your feet will have to carry enough weight when I'm not able to carry you anymore. So please…"  
"Okay… But I don't know the number by heart. Can you please bring my bag? It's in the bedroom next to the cupboard."  
"Sure I will" he went to the bedroom and came back with her bag and the phone in his hands.  
"Thank you sweetheart" Melinda said when he handed her both. Then she typed in the number and called the doctor. "Hello, I'm Melinda Gordon… Yes… I'm pregnant and I want to make an appointment. Is there the chance to come to you today?... Yes, 5.30pm seems perfect… Okay… Thank you, bye" she hung up the phone.  
"Well??" Jim wanted to know.  
"We have an appointment at 5.30pm" she checked her watch. It said 3.45pm. "So we have a bit more than an hour till we have to go. What do you want to do?"  
"Okay… Sounds good… I hope that we'll know more after the appointment. I don't know what I want to do."  
"Well, we cou…" the phone in Melinda's hands rang. "Sorry" she said to Jim as she picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Hey, erm… I'm Faith Clancy" a female voice said.  
"Ohhh, hello Mrs. Clancy, I'm Melinda, Jim's girlfriend."  
"Hi Melinda, please call me Faith… How are you?"  
"Okay, Faith… I'm fine… and you?"  
"Everything's okay… Jim called me to invite me… I said that I'm free on Sunday but I'm not. Are you free on Saturday?"  
"Well, my mom wanted to come but that shouldn't be a problem. Then you'll meet each other."  
"That's good. Thank you Melinda. I'll come at 3pm and I'll take a cap to your flat. See you then. Say hi to Jim for me. Bye"  
"Okay, I will. Bye."  
They hung up.

"Why didn't you tell her that we're pregnant?" Jim asked.  
"Cause I want our mothers to know at the same time. You know, your mom won't come on Sunday."  
"Ohhh, okay."  
"She'll come on Saturday at 3pm. So our mothers will meet, too."  
"That's good" he noticed that Melinda was starring to the door. "What is it Mel??"  
"I see a woman… She stands in the door" she told Jim. "Who are you?"  
"That doesn't matter…"  
"So what do you want?"  
"Do you remember the vision I was giving you?"  
"About losing my baby?? Yes, I remember that."  
"That happened to me… But you didn't see everything… My husband died that day, too. He drove the car and hit a tree."  
"That is awful."  
"Well, I can't change it… I just want to know if you see him somewhere."  
"No, I don't. He probably went into the Light."  
"The Light?"  
"Yes, it's a place of peace for souls. Do you see it?"  
"Do you mean the thing that I see since I'm dead?"  
"Yes, that's what I meant."  
"Then I see it."  
"Well, go into it."  
"OMG… I see them… My husband and my baby boy" with these words she went into the Light.  
"Okay… That really was a vision…" Melinda told Jim.  
"Good to hear…"  
Melinda told Jim what just happened. Then she checked her watch again.  
"Jimmy boy?!"  
"What is it?"  
"We should go…"  
"Okay."  
They got ready and drove to the doctor. They went straight to the examination room because no one else was waiting there.

**LOL… I know I'm mean!!!! :D**

**Please review 3**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello Miss Gordon" the doctor said when she came in.  
"Hello, Mrs. Winter. This is my boyfriend Jim Clancy" Melinda said as the doctor wanted to bring Jim out of the room.  
"Do you want him to stay here the whole time?"  
"Sure. He's the father of the baby."  
"Yeah, the nurse told me about that… Congratulations."  
"Thank you" Melinda and Jim said in unison.  
"Well, Miss Gordon, could you please sit down. You look pale and I don't want you to break down." Melinda sat down. "Do you have this more often? That you are pale…"  
"In fact she lost consciousness before she called" Jim threw in.  
"Okay… So I can't just make an ultrasound examination. I have to make an amniocentesis, too."  
"What does that mean?" Melinda asked worried.  
"That there could be something wrong with your baby."  
"What?" Jim and Melinda asked in unison again.  
"It's just for your and the baby's safety…"  
"Okay" Melinda said.  
Mrs. Winter made the amniocentesis. Jim and Melinda were sitting on chairs holding hands and waiting for the results. Then the doctor came back.  
"And?" Melinda asked.  
"Well, normally you can see the sex with this result… But this is telling me that your child would be both. Maybe the ultrasound will tell us more."  
Melinda went to the examination bed and lay down. Mrs. Winter made an ultrasound while Jim was holding Melinda's hands.  
"Well, that explains a lot… The results, your dizziness, everything."  
"What is wrong with the baby?" Jim asked.  
"There are two babies. This added to the results… One is a boy and one is a girl…"  
"What?! Twins?!" Melinda and Jim were happy. They kissed each other then they watched on the screen again.  
"Yes, one male and one female… You are 14 weeks along. When did you make the pregnancy test?"  
"Yesterday, why?"  
"I just wonder why you didn't notice that your period didn't come the last 3 months?!"  
"Well, we didn't plan a baby. So I wasn't tracking it."  
"And now there are two" Jim smiled.  
The doctor made a picture of the babies. "Miss Gordon, since you feel so bad you have to come here more often than other pregnant women. And if something feels different you have to come here, too. Just call in and I'll be there for you. That's really important."  
"Okay, I will!" Melinda promised.  
Then she and Jim went back home again.

When they arrived Melinda went to the living-room and sat down on the couch. Jim followed her and sat down next to her. They said nothing. He put an arm around her while she was putting her head on his shoulder.  
"How do you feel?" Jim asked after a while.  
"Actually I feel okay. No sickness, no dizziness, nothing but happiness about the results."  
"I never expected that…"  
"What? Getting twins?"  
"Yes… You know having a child was my biggest dream. Now there are two children… I feel like I'm in heaven. Especially knowing that they were made out of love by you and me. I can't tell you how that feels to me."  
"You don't have to explain it to me. I felt the same when we did the pregnancy tests."  
"Felt the same? What about now??"  
"I'm scared."  
"Why?"  
"Because of my gift. Having one baby with night terrors and visions and ghost related stuff is hard enough. You know I know how it feels… My childhood really wasn't easy because of this gift."  
"Honey, your childhood wasn't easy… I know that. But your mother was alone with you. You're not alone. I'm with you and I always will be!"  
"But you can't help me teaching them to live with this gift. And what if they don't even want it like my mother?"  
"Melinda, we'll jump off that bridge when we come to it, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Now, rest a bit… You look exhausted."  
"Yeah, the day was kind of heavy" she said and 5 minutes later she fell asleep.

The next morning Jim woke up and saw that Melinda was still sleeping peacefully in their bed. 'She looks so beautiful' he thought stroking her belly. You could already see a bit that Melinda was pregnant. By the stroking Melinda woke up.  
"Morning sunshine" Jim smiled and kissed her.  
"Morning sweetheart" Melinda kissed him back.  
"How do you feel?"  
"I feel great" she lied. In fact she felt dizzy and sick.  
"The truth Melinda… You're as white as a wall."  
"No, I'm fine…"  
"Melinda, I want to help you but I can't unless you talk to me."  
"Okay. I feel dizzy and sick…"  
"Okay. So lie down. I'll get at glass of water for you and a basket if you have to vomit."  
"You're so good to me" she kissed his cheek then he got up in order to get a basket and a glass of water. When he got everything he went back, handed Melinda the glass, put the basket next to her bedside and sat down next to her.  
"Tell me if you need anything" he said.  
"I just need you by my side. Then I'm alright. Anyway… If I need anything I can get up and get it by myself."  
"But I like working for you."  
"Well, if you like it so much we could go to my store in order to renovate it. What do you think?"  
"I think that I could do that…"  
"But?" she asked.  
"But if I'm working there I have to repaint the store and that smelling wouldn't be good for you or our little babies. I don't want you in any danger. Besides today is Saturday and our mothers will come and visit at 3pm. I won't be there too long. I'll also go to the station to call in sick. I want to stay with you every single minute of your pregnancy."  
"Okay. So you'll repaint the shop while I'm cleaning up here. But I don't want you to call in sick. We need the money. Especially when…" Melinda stopped talking. "When I gave birth to our kids" she said full of fear.  
"Mel, what's wrong? Why did you say that so fearful?"  
"Giving birth isn't easy. It hurts. At least it's what everyone keeps telling me. Giving birth to one kid is painful but how painful will it be if you have twins?"  
"Melinda, don't think about this now. Until it really is time for that. Just enjoy the pregnancy, okay?"  
"Okay. Now go and miss us."  
"I always miss you."  
"You're too cute. I love you!!!" she kissed him wildly.  
"I love you, too" he said after the kiss and left.  
Melinda was alone in the apartment and started to clean up.

Meanwhile Jim went to the station and went straight to the office of his boss. He knocked at the door and went in.  
"Hello Mr. Johnson" Jim said.  
"Hey Jim, just call me Edward. How can I help you?"  
"Oh, okay. Well, I don't know how to ask for this…"  
"Just ask… I promise I won't bite."  
"Okay… My girlfriend is pregnant."  
"Oh, congratulations."  
"Thanks. The thing is she's pregnant with twins an-" Jim was interrupted by his boss.  
"Double-congratulations!!!"  
"Thanks again."  
"Now you want more money right?"  
"No, actually I want to get off work. She had some complications and I don't want to leave her alone for too long in our apartment. You know if anything happens and I'm at work no one would help her cause she'd be alone."  
"I totally understand that. Sure you can get off work… And I'll pay you more than usual. With one condition…"  
"What is the condition?"  
"If there is a big crash like the one a few months ago you'll be right here to help out."  
"Okay. Thank you so much!!!"  
"No problem. Just take care of your girlfriend and the twins. Are they boys or girls?" The boss asked interested.  
"One of each" Jim answered proud.  
"The dream combination."  
"Yeah, I know. I'm so lucky."  
"Who's your girlfriend by the way?"  
"Her name is Melinda Gordon."  
"The hot brunette girl with brown eyes and that sexy body?!" he couldn't believe it.  
"The one and only. Where did you see her?"  
"I saw her a few months ago talking to you. Now I understand you even more. Just go to her and be a good father for the kids!"  
"I will. Thank you Edward. Bye."  
"See you."  
Jim left and went to the store.

The time went by very fast. At 1.30pm Jim's cell phone rang. He looked on the caller ID and saw that is was Melinda. He picked it up.  
"Hey honey, what's going on? Is everything alright?" he asked.  
"Hi Jim… Everything is just fine. We three are okay."  
"Good to hear."  
"Yeah… You know normally women say stuff like 'we both are okay' but I can't say that. At least not if I'm talking about both of our kids and me" she laughed into the phone.  
"I know."  
"I miss you so much. The apartment is clean and I just feel so alone."  
"I miss you, too, Mel. Why are you saying that you feel alone??? You aren't alone, I am. You have good company!!! Right under your heart."  
"You know what I mean. I can't do the same things to them as I can do to you."  
"Okay, I get it" he smiled. "In fact I'm ready. I'll be at home in a few minutes. What time is it anyway?"  
"It's 1.30pm. Our mothers will be here soon."  
"Okay, see you in 5 minutes."  
"I'm counting every single one" she said.  
"Good. Love you. Bye."  
"Love you back. Bye."  
They hung up. Then Jim went out of the store, closed it and drove back home. When he arrived Melinda opened the door.  
"You are back" she smiled.  
"Yes I am" he came closer to her.  
"Ouh… You're smelling is making me sick" she said and ran to the bathroom. Jim smelled his clothes. They were having the smell of paint. He put them off and placed them on the floor next to the window.  
A few minutes later Melinda came back.  
"Sorry" she said.  
"You don't have to be sorry, I have. I should have known that the smell would make you sick."  
"It doesn't matter anymore. But you should take a shower…"  
"Will you come with me?" he asked.  
"As long as it won't end with sex… Yes."  
"It won't I promise. I just like to have you close."  
They took a shower for 30 minutes. Then they got dressed.

**So tell me what you think… Please review!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! Here we go with the next chap :P**

"I have to tell you something" Jim said while they sat down on the living-room couch.  
"Okay, go ahead."  
"I went to my boss and told him about you."  
"Me? What is there to tell?"  
"I told him that we're together and that you're pregnant with twins… Then I asked if I could get off work for the next months…"  
"Jim, I told you not to do that!!! We need the money."  
"I know but I want to be with you. My boss understood that. He told me to stay with you and take care of you! I'm off work now and he pays me more than usual. But if there is a big crash like the one a few months ago, where I saw you, I have to help out."  
"That's great" she kissed him. Right in this moment the doorbell was ringing.  
"Time for our mothers" they said together and went to the door and opened it. To their surprise were both mothers in front of them.  
"Hey, please come in" they said in unison again and laughed. They brought their mothers to the living-room.  
"Hey mom" Melinda said to Beth. "This is Jim, my boyfriend."  
"Nice to meet you" Beth hugged Jim.  
"Nice to meet you, too" then he went to his mom and hugged her, too. "Hey mom, that's Melinda."  
"Nice to meet you" Faith hugged Melinda.  
"The pleasure is mine. Well, Faith Beth, Beth Faith." The two women gave each other the hand.  
"Sit down. Do you want to drink something?" Jim asked.  
"No thank you I'm all set" Beth said.  
"Water would be great" Faith responded.  
Melinda and Jim went to the kitchen.  
"Do you think they noticed something?" she asked.  
"Dunno… I think not because if they had they would have said something."  
"I'm so nervous. I just know your mother for 2 minutes and I have to tell her that she'll be a grandmother in 6 months… Then I have to tell her that she'll be the grandmother of twins. How do you think will she react??"  
"I think she'll be happy and your mom? We could tell them together… By the way, you look cute in your new flowerdress" he kissed her.  
"My mom will be shocked. It would be good to tell them together. I can't do it alone. And thank you, but you look awesome in you blue shirt, too!" they kissed each other again. Then they took 4 glasses and a bottle of water and went back to the living-room. There they put the glasses and the bottle on the table and filled one glass with water and handed it Faith.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome" Jim said. "Mel, you need to drink, too."  
"What's wrong with you honey?" Beth asked. Faith put her glass down and gave a questioning look to Jim. He just shook his head and sat down. Melinda sat down next to him and hold his hand.  
"I feel sick and dizzy all the time and I have to vomit" Melinda jumped off that bridge. Jim felt her hand getting wet in his.  
"It started a few months ago."  
"What is wrong with you Melinda?" Beth and Faith asked together.  
"We did a blood test but it couldn't really tell us what was going on. Then we thought about all the possibilities what it could be… We thought that she might was pregnant…" Jim told them.  
"Then we bought a pregnancy test and made it. It was…" Melinda took a deep breath.  
"POSITIVE" Jim and Melinda said in unison.  
"What? I'm gonna be a grandmother? That's great!!!" Faith said.  
"That's awesome" Beth said as a surprise for Melinda.  
"Well, the story isn't over yet" Jim cut them off.  
"There is more?" Faith asked a bit confused.  
"Yes, we went to the doctor" Jim told them.  
"What did he say?" Beth wanted to know.  
Melinda and Jim looked each other deep in the eyes and nicked.  
"She said that we're getting twins… A boy and a girl" they said together again. Then there was nothing but silence. 'I knew they wouldn't be too happy about that' Melinda mouthed to Jim. Beth and Faith didn't see that because they were just too shocked.  
"Please say something soon" Jim said to them and hugged Melinda.  
"That's great" Faith said when she found her voice back. Beth didn't say anything.  
"I don't know what to say" Beth finally said, too.  
"How far along are you anyway?" Faith asked totally interested.  
"14 weeks" Melinda responded.  
"So why didn't you tell us earlier?" Beth wanted to know.  
"Because I didn't notice that I didn't get my period. We made the test two days ago and yesterday we went to the doctor. And Faith I didn't tell you right away because after you called and told me that you'd come today I thought it would be better to tell you both together. I'm sorry" Melinda explained a tear running down her cheek.  
"That's okay. I'm not mad at you. How could I?!"  
They talked for hours. At 8.30pm Beth and Faith stood up in order to leave.  
"It was nice to meet you Melinda" Faith said and hugged her. Then she hugged Jim and said her goodbyes to everyone. After that Beth did the same.  
"Take care of you and our grandchildren" Beth said.  
"Yes, and if there's any problem or you need any help… I'm just a phone call away. You have my number" Faith offered.  
"Thank you" Melinda was happy.  
"Well, I'm here…" Jim said.  
"But honey, you have to work" Faith answered.  
"No, I haven't."  
"What does that mean?" Beth asked.  
"I got off work until our babies are born and after that we'll see how we'll manage it" Jim hugged Melinda from behind and kissed her head.  
"Well, okay… But anyway we're here for you" Beth said.  
"Thank you" Melinda and Jim answered. "See you soon. Drive save… Bye."  
"Bye" Beth said.  
"Bye" Faith responded, too.  
Then they left. Melinda and Jim closed the door.

"What a day" Melinda said totally exhausted.  
"I know it was hard for you. I could feel it. But at least our mothers know the truth and we know that they will help us."  
"Yeah" she yawned.  
"Honey, you should go to bed" Jim said worried.  
"No, I want to clean up our apartment. I can't live in a dirty flat like that."  
"Melinda… You just cleaned it up today. You need to rest. I'll put away the glasses and the bottles and then it'll look like no one was here, okay?"  
"I'll help you putting it away" she overheard the first part of his sentence.  
"No Melinda, you'll go to bed. You need to rest. It's the best for you and the babies. I got off my job to help you and not to let you do everything" Jim said worried.  
"Fine, although that isn't completely okay with me" Melinda gave in.  
"That's good with me" he smiled.  
"Well, I'm gonna go to the bedroom… Gosh… You know what I forgot???"  
"What did you forget" he wanted to know and was a bit shocked.  
"Do you remember the one message about meeting my friend, Andrea, for a coffee?? I told her about you and that I met you online. She also knew about our date. BUT I never told her what happened and that we're a couple now. I gotta call her."  
"So call her."  
"Okay, and after that I'll go to sleep. I'm… We're exhausted" she yawned.  
"I know. You look like you just ran a marathon."  
"Very funny, Mr. Clancy" she said and went to the bedroom.

There she grabbed the phone and dialled Andrea's number.  
"Hello?" Andrea picked up.  
"Hey, it's me, Melinda. How are you?"  
"Oh. Hey Melinda. We didn't talk for like ages."  
"Yeah, I know… I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. We're talking now."  
"Yeah, how was your date with that guy?? You know the one we were talking about a few months ago."  
"How was your date with Will?"  
"We're in a relationship now. He's just so cute and… amazing."  
"God Andrea… I'm so happy for you."  
"Thanks. How was your date with the guy from the internet?"  
"Well, I went to Village Square with a rose. There came a man who had a rose, too. He didn't look like the guy on the picture but he said he was Jim. So I went with him to a hotel… For dinner I thought…"  
"What happened?"  
"He ordered a room in order to rape me" Melinda said quickly.  
"OMG Melinda… Are you okay?"  
"Yes. The real Jim came in just in time and saved me."  
"Thank god. What happened then?"  
"We talked and talked… And you know how that goes. I told him about my gift and he accepted it. We rented a store. You know I always wanted to open my own Antique store. And now I have one… Wanna work with me?"  
"Sure I want. But Melinda, I can tell that there is more you're not telling me…?!"  
"Well, I moved in his flat. We're a couple now."  
"Like couple couple?"  
"No, we're not engaged or anything like that. But there's something more I gotta tell you. I just wanna tell you in person… are you free the day after tomorrow?"  
"Sure I am. Let's meet at Village Java at 4pm."  
"Can I bring Jim, too?"  
"Sure. I would ask if Will should come, too, but he's visiting his mother for a couple of days."  
"Well, I guess I'll meet him another time" Melinda said.  
"Okay. See you" Andrea said.  
"Yeah, see you. Bye."  
"Bye."  
They hung up the phone.

Melinda went to the bathroom in order to brush her teeth. When she was ready she felt a bit dizzy. So she went to the bedroom again and lay down on the bed. A few seconds later Jim entered the bedroom, too. He noticed that Melinda was laying on the bed being pale.  
"Honey, are you alright?"  
"No, not really."  
"What happened?"  
"I just brushed my teeth and all of the sudden I feel so dizzy."  
"Are you feeling sick, too?"  
"A bit."  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"I just came into the bedroom, too. I thought it would be better to lie down."  
"Yeah, that really is better. I'll go and get a basket for you. If you have to vomit you don't have to get up."  
"Why do you always do that?" she asked.  
"Because I love you. And I want to help you as good as I can."  
"Awww… I love you, too!!!" she gave him a kiss. After that he went away and came back with a basket, placed it next to Melinda's bed and lay down.  
"What did Andrea say?"  
"She has a relationship with a guy from the fire station now… Will."  
"Your friend is not Andrea Moreno, is she?"  
"Yes, she is. Why?"  
"I know her. Yeah she has a relationship with Will. They had a date one day before we had ours."  
"I know" Melinda smiled. "I know her for like ever!!!"  
"She and Will are such a cute couple!!! Did you tell her about…?" he pointed on her belly.  
"No, I didn't."  
"Why not? I thought you were best friends?!"  
"Yes. That's why I don't want to do this over the phone."  
"When will you meet her?"  
"I think you mean we…"  
"We? Am I coming with you?" he wanted to know.  
"Yes, you'll come with me… We'll meet her the day after tomorrow."  
"Okay, that's fine" he said and kissed her forehead. Then he noticed that Melinda fell asleep.

The next morning Melinda and Jim woke up at the same time.  
"Good morning beautiful" Melinda said.  
"Hey my sexy twin-pregnant girlfriend. How are you this morning?" Jim responded.  
"I'm alright. As long as you are with me I feel save and protected."  
"Well, I actually mean you physical health…"  
"I'm fine. I don't even have morning sickness or something like that."  
"I think we should go to your doctor. I don't like to see you the way I saw you twice yesterday… Feeling dizzy and sick."  
"Jim, that's normal for pregnant women" she tried to convince him.  
"Yeah, for the first and the second month. But you're three months along Mel and I'm worried about you."  
"If you feel better afterwards we'll go to the doctor but I won't go there every second day, okay?"  
"Sure… Thank you Mel. So? When will we go?"  
"There is no we… I'll go alone."  
"What? No. I want to come with you. I want to se my little kiddies, too. That's not fair. You have them with you all the time. You can feel them, I can't…" he nearly started to cry.  
"Jim… Calm down. I was just joking. I wanted to see you reaction. I want you to come with me. You understand what she says. Me not so much. Well, I didn't have all that medical training you had but…"  
"Mel, stop. I got it" he interrupted her.  
"Okay… Hey, did I tell you that Andrea wants to work with me in the store?"  
"No you didn't. You fell asleep."  
"Oh right. Sorry."  
"Don't be. I saw how tired you were and I completely understood."  
"Okay…"  
"So let's get changed and then we can go to the doctor."  
"But could we eat first? I'm starving…"  
"Sure… You have to eat for three" Jim said and both started to laugh.  
They ate their breakfast which was French toast, got changed and went to the doctor.

At the doctors they sat down in the waiting room and waited until the doctor was calling them.  
"What are we gonna do if anything's wrong?" Melinda asked seriously.  
"I bet there is nothing wrong."  
"So why are we here then?"  
"I explained you this morning. Look if anything's wrong then we'll handle it. You are strong… Together we are stronger… And our love is the strongest."  
"You always know how to comfort me" Melinda came closer to him and kissed him tenderly.  
"Miss Gordon?" the nurse called.  
"Yeah, it's me" Melinda stood up, took Jim's hand and followed the nurse into the room.  
"The doctor will be here in a few seconds" the nurse said and went.  
"I can't describe how I'm feeling" Melinda whispered.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Jim asked worried.  
"I feel like a student before an important exam…"  
"You don't have to be the nervous" he tried to calm her. Then he hugged her tightly.  
"Hello Miss Gordon" Dr. Winter came in. Then she looked to Jim. "Mister Clancy."  
"Hello" Melinda and Jim said.  
"So what's wrong?" the doctor wanted to know.  
"Well, yesterday I felt sick and dizzy twice" Melinda explained.  
"Okay, I understand. Miss Gordon, could you please put your shirt off and unbutton your jeans? I want to make another ultrasound." Melinda took off her shirt, unbuttoned her jeans and went to the examining bed. Dr. Winter switched on the ultrasound. "Attention, the gel could be a bit cold on your belly" she said as she put the gel on Melinda's belly.  
'A bit cold? It's freezing…' she mouthed to Jim.  
"Is everything fine with our little babies?" Jim wanted to know.  
"Well, little is the right expression. Your babies are too small. Did something change in your family or did you have physical stress recently?" the doctor responded.  
"Well, our mothers visited us yesterday. I met Jim's mother the first time. We had to tell them that I'm pregnant and so on."  
"Well, that's much. You should have done little steps and not everything in one day."  
"Mel, you need to tell her about Daniel…" Jim said.  
"Daniel? Who's Daniel?" Dr. Winter wanted to know. Melinda said nothing.  
"Daniel… He nearly raped her…" Jim explained.  
"Not the story which was on the news a few months ago?!"  
"Yes, this story" Jim said.  
"Well, that explains a lot. Miss Gordon you need to take prenatal pills and you should forget what nearly happened to you. Otherwise your babies could get hurt or worse… you'll lose them" she took a picture of the babies and handed Jim a prescription and a phone number of a call service for raped women. Melinda put her clothes back on and stood up. She didn't say a word because she didn't want to show her true feelings about all that was just said.  
"Miss Gordon, I need to see you again in a couple of days. I need to see if the pills are helping or not" the doctor said.  
"We'll be here" Jim answered for Melinda. "Thank you. Bye."  
"Goodbye and take care." Then Melinda and Jim left.

They went to the pharmacy and stopped by. They went in and Jim got Melinda's medicine. After that they went back home. They opened the door and went in.  
"Mel, you should lie down" Jim said.  
"Why? Dr. Winter didn't say that I have to lie down…"  
"But I did. Trust me."  
"Okay okay, I'll lie down as long as you're coming with me!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I don't want to be alone. I need you right next to me."  
"Okay, I'm coming with you. But you should take your pill first" he handed her the pill and a glass of water. She took it and went to the bedroom, lay down and stroked her belly. A few minutes later Jim came in, too.  
"Honey, you should call the call service. They can help you. I don't want to lose our babies because of this Daniel bastard."  
"Yes, I will call the call service but not now. I just want to stay here in bed with you."  
"Okay… What do you want to talk about?" Jim wanted to know.  
"Tell me about your job."  
"What do you want to know?"  
"What happens to a person when you bring them in?"  
Jim explained her everything. When he was finished he noticed that Melinda had fallen asleep. He stroked her belly and kissed her forehead. Then he covered her with a blanket and fell asleep, too.

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the great reviews!!!!**

A few hours later Melinda woke up and saw Jim sleeping next to her. She didn't want to wake him up. So she got up and went to the living-room. There she grabbed the phone and typed the number Dr. Winter had given her.  
"Call service for raped women, what can I do for you?" a female voice answered.  
"Hello… erm… My doctor said that I should talk about someone about what happened to me…" Melinda didn't really know what to say.  
"Okay. So what happened to you?"  
"I nearly got…"  
"No rush… Just take your time…"  
"There was this guy. He pretended to be my blind date… He took me to a hotel and there he wanted to… rape me…" Melinda said quickly.  
"Did he?" the woman wanted to know.  
"No, I got found soon enough but I can't get the pictures out off my head."  
"That's actually great that he couldn't do it."  
"I know. I know. But now I'm pregnant with twins and there are complications… They are too small because I can't deal with the things that happened that day."  
"I'll tell you what… When I was 7 years old my dad came in my room every night and touched me… When I was 13 he wanted more and started to rape me every night… When I was 16 I finally ran away but I wasn't strong enough to tell someone what happened to me but I finally told someone. And it helped me. I can live with it now. I'm not afraid anymore. I have a relationship with a perfect man and I'm happy."  
"I'm so sorry for what happened to you… But what do you want to tell me?"  
"I want to tell you that you might have helped you yourself with just telling me? And if not, just take your time, lie down, stroke your belly and think of your life. How would it be if this guy didn't nearly rape you and you were pregnant? Try to forget what happened. And if that all doesn't work just call again."  
"Thank you so much. I feel so much lighter now. Like you just took away the heaviness… Bye."  
"Goodbye."  
They hung up. Melinda took a deep breath and felt Jim's arms wrapping around her belly.  
"I thought you were sleeping?" Melinda said.  
"Well, I woke up and you weren't there anymore I nearly freaked out" Jim said.  
"Why?"  
"Because you know I thought that something might be wrong with you or the babies…"  
"No, everything's just fine. I called the call service and I think it helped me. I talked to a woman who was raped by her dad… She gave me strength."  
"That's great. I can't tell you how proud I am! You did the right step" he gave her a tender and passionate kiss. Suddenly Melinda stopped kissing him and held her belly. "Honey, what's wrong?" Jim asked worried.  
"Nothing."  
"Why are you holding your belly then?"  
"Because one of our babies just kicked me. They never did that before…"  
"Really? Can I feel it, too?"  
"Dunno, if they are kicking again but it's worth a try" Melinda took Jim's hand and put it on her belly.  
"Wow… I felt it. They are sooooo cute. I love them so much. Just like I love you" Jim said after another kick and kissed Melinda again.  
"And we love you, right my little babies?" Melinda asked to her belly and got two kicks as an answer. "I'll take that as a yes" she said and smiled.  
"They are hearing what we're saying" he got on his knees and kissed her belly.  
"I know… It's like a miracle" she made a short break. "Jim?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm starving. Could we please eat something? I'd love to eat lasagna right now…"  
"Sure, just sit down and I'll go and make it for you, my sexy girl" he said and went to the kitchen. Melinda sat down on the couch and stroked her belly.

Half an hour later Jim was ready with dinner. They ate and went to bed because Melinda was exhausted and Jim didn't know what to do alone.

In the morning Melinda woke up and noticed that her belly was grown more than usual that night.  
"Jim?" she tried to wake him up. "Jim…" she said a bit louder.  
"What is it? Is anything wrong?" he suddenly woke up.  
"No… But look at my belly…"  
"Wow. That's awesome" he put his hand on it. "I guess they are growing."  
"I know… We should go to the doctor tomorrow. Maybe everything is fine by now?"  
"Why don't we go and see her today?"  
"Because first we just were there yesterday and second we'll meet Andrea today."  
"Ohhh, right I forgot that. Sorry."  
"It's fine."  
"Mel are you hungry?" he changed the subject.  
"Since I'm pregnant I'm always hungry. What a question…"  
"Okay, just stay here and I'll fix you a nice breakfast in bed" he gave her a kiss and left.

A few minutes later he came back with the breakfast.  
"Hmmm, it smells so good…"  
"Wait till you taste it" he smiled.  
"You are treating me like a princess" Melinda said with tears in her eyes.  
"I know. I do it because I love you!"  
She ate her breakfast and got up.  
"What are you doing?" Jim asked.  
"We have to get ready… We've been in bed the whole morning and we'll meet Andrea in an hour."  
Jim got up, too. They took a shower together because they wanted to be close to each other. They didn't make love because the time was running. After getting dressed they left their apartment and went to Village Java. When they got in Melinda squealed as she saw Andrea.  
"Hey" all three said in unison and Melinda hugged Andrea. Right in the moment Melinda's belly touched Andrea she was kicked again.  
"What was that?" Andrea asked. You couldn't see Melinda's belly because she wore a pink baby doll shirt and blue jeans.  
"I'll explain it when we're sitting" Melinda said. Jim didn't say a word. He just didn't know what to say.  
"Well, what's going on?" Andrea asked.  
"Okay, I'll say it straight out…"  
"Okay."  
Melinda took Jim's hand. "I'm pregnant" she smiled.  
"What? Really? Congratulations, I'm so happy for you two" Andrea stood up and gave both of them a hug. "How far along are you?"  
"14 weeks" Jim said proudly.  
"Well, you probably should know if it is a boy or a girl or do you want to keep it as a surprise?" Andrea was excited.  
"Both" Melinda answered.  
"Are you kidding me? No human being can be male and female."  
"You're not getting it, are you?" Melinda laughed.  
"We're getting twins" Jim said.  
"You're joking, right? You two think I'm not onto it…"  
"We're telling the truth. Do you want to see the picture?" Melinda asked.  
"Yes…" Melinda handed Andrea the latest ultrasound picture. "You weren't joking. There are really two babies… OMG Melinda, you're so lucky. You'll have the family you've always dreamt of."  
"I know" she smiled at Jim.  
They talked about Melinda's pregnancy, how their relationships were going and dreamt about the store. The time passed by very quickly and all of a sudden it was late night.  
"I think we should go now" Andrea said. "Your babies should be in bed by now."  
"Hahaha… Very funny…" Melinda laughed.  
"You know me… I always have to joke."  
"We know" Jim said.  
They paid their bills and went home.

**Please tell me what you think… There's just one more chapter left until the fic is complete…. ;) So review, review, review to get the last part!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews… So here's the last chapter of this fic ;)**

At home Jim received a call while Melinda took her pill and went to the bedroom.  
"Yeah?" he answered it.  
"Hey Jim, its Bobby… How are Melinda and the babies??"  
"They are all fine. Everything's fine."  
"Well, okay. But that's not the reason why I'm calling."  
"What is it, Bobby?"  
"We just got a call. Someone committed suicide."  
"Who did it?" Jim asked full of fear.  
"Daniel… The guy who nearly raped Melinda. You know everybody knows about it since it was on the news a couple of months ago."  
"That's not true, is it? Please tell me that this is not true…" Jim was nearly speechless.  
"It's true… Anyway I just wanted you to know it. Take care of Melinda and your kids. Bye" Bobby hung up the phone before Jim could say anything.  
Jim went to the bedroom where Melinda was standing in front of a mirror wearing a slip and a bra watching her belly and stroking it.  
"Who was it?" she wanted to know.  
"Bobby" Jim said quietly.  
"What did he want?"  
"He wanted to tell me about a suicide."  
"OMG… That's awful… Who?"  
"Daniel… The guy who nearly raped you…"  
"WHAT???" Melinda yelled in shock.  
"Melinda, please calm down. It's not good for you and less for the babies. He killed himself… That's all Bobby told me."  
"Do you know what that means?" Melinda asked trying to calm down.  
"Yes, HE can come and visit you whenever HE wants and this time I can't protect you because I wouldn't see him."  
"Jim, I'm scared and I can't escape… Wherever I go he'll find me" she cried.  
"That's what's killing me. I'm worried about you."  
"Please don't let me alone until I gave birth to our kids… Then I'll fight with him. It doesn't matter to me if he gets me but he won't get my babies. I'll protect them with my life."  
"Mel, I won't leave you alone but I don't want to lose you either. Please don't fight with him. I need you in my life more than anything else…"  
"But if I don't fight with him he'll try to hurt our kids and I don't want that… So please let me do it. I need to know that they are save."  
"No Mel, I won't let you do that…"  
"You know what… We'll talk about this later. I'm tired and go to sleep now! Good night" she said, went to bed and immediately fell asleep. Jim kissed her forehead and went sleeping, too.

That night Melinda didn't sleep well. Daniel visited her in her dreams and tried to rape her again and again. At 1.25am she got up and went to the living-room. There she saw him standing in front of the TV.  
"What are you doing here? What do you want?" she asked.  
"I want you. I want to finish what we started."  
"But I don't want to finish it!"  
"Do you think it matters to me what YOU want? As I can clearly see you cheated on me and now you're pregnant from that bastard. I'll kill your babies…"  
"NO, YOU WON'T. LEAVE THEM ALONE" Melinda yelled but not too loud because she didn't want to wake Jim up.  
"It doesn't matter what you say. HE raped you and not me…"  
"No he didn't. I had sex with him because I love him and not because he forced me like you do…"  
"I forced you??? It was your free choice to go with me to that hotel. You never said anything…" he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room. Melinda turned around.  
"I didn't know what you were planning. And if you remember you lied to me about being Jim."  
"That was just self-defense…" he walked towards her and touched Melinda's belly. She felt that he tried to suck the life out of her babies' little bodies.  
"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!"  
"Come on… I can tell that you don't want them. Don't fight it. You'll feel free when they are gone!"  
"I love them and I love Jim!" Suddenly Daniel gave up. "What is it? Why did you stop?"  
"Because I realized that you really love him and your bastard babies…"  
"They aren't bastard babies. They are my cute little kids! They are my future and my world. Just like Jim."  
"Then be happy with your family."  
"I will…"  
"What is that?" Daniel turned around and seemed to see something.  
"Do you see a light?"  
"Why would you pregnant dog want to know?? But yes, I see a light."  
"Then go into it" Melinda didn't react on his question. Daniel walked towards the light and went into it. Melinda decided to go to bed again in order to try to get some rest.

In the morning Jim got up and noticed that it was 11.45am. He saw that Melinda was still sleeping but he could tell that she had trouble that night. So he let her sleep. She wasn't covered with a blanket so he saw that her belly grew even more than the day before and he couldn't help it and smiled.  
"Hey my little angels" he whispered to the belly. "I'm the daddy of you two and I love you and your mom so much. I can't wait to have you in my arms the first time. I bet you two are the most beautiful kids of the world. I hope to see you healthy and growing when we'll go to the doctor today. I can't imagine what I'd do if something would happen to you or if someone tried to take you away fro-"  
"That nearly happened" Melinda said sleepy as she woke up and heard what Jim was about so say.  
"WHAT? WHO?" he was shocked.  
"Will you promise not to be mad?"  
"I promise… But please tell me what happened…"  
"Well, Daniel visited my dreams this night… He tried to…" again she was too afraid to say it. "Rape me" she quickly said.  
"OMG. Mel, honey, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay… I got up because I was too afraid to sleep then. I went to the living-room and there he was."  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked worried.  
"Because I thought it would be enough if one of us wouldn't get to sleep. Anyway you interrupted me… He wanted to take me and when I said that I don't want that he wanted to take our 'bastard babies' as he called them. He tried to suck life out of their bodies but he couldn't because he noticed that we love them too much."  
"If he wasn't dead I would kill him right now. Next time he shows up and I'm sleeping please wake me up… I need to protect you… I need to know that my family is save…"  
"I won't beca-"  
"WHY NOT??" he yelled.  
"Please stop yelling. I crossed him over last night. He'll never show up again…"  
"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I thought we said you won't fight him?!" he said calmly.  
"I didn't fight. I just told him how much I love you and our kiddies and he just stopped. Then he saw the light and crossed over. That's all…"  
"OMG… Mel, I can't tell you how proud I am."  
"Well, you can show me" she smiled at him and he kissed her wildly. The kiss lasted a few minutes until Melinda pulled back. "Jim stop it, please. Our babies are getting crazy… They are moving more than usual…"  
"Really? Do I have such an effect to them??" he placed his hands on her belly. "Wow… They are active like… Dunno… Our kids" he smiled.  
"Yeah, I can't tell you how happy I am with you…"  
"I guess you'll be happier when I brought you your breakfast… You look like you would eat me any second…"  
"Well, I'm really really hungry."  
Jim got up, made breakfast and brought it to Melinda.  
"Here you go" he said as he handed it to her. She took the roll and took a bite. Suddenly she felt something hard in her mouth. She took it in her hand and saw a ring with a diamond on it.  
"Jim?" she gave him an asking look.  
"Melinda, you are the love of my life. I was nothing till I met you. You changed my way of thinking and acting on special things. You give me so much. Now you're pregnant with OUR babies… I want to be with you forever. Everything seems perfect but there is one thing I want to change…" he took the ring. "Will you marry me Melinda Gordon?"  
Melinda couldn't believe what she just heard and started to cry. "Yes" she said through all her tears. "Yes, I will marry you. I love you so much…" she kissed him passionately as he put the ring on her finger.  
"I love you, too. Now we'll be a real family and no one can take us apart."  
"I know…" she paused. "I hate to change the subject but we should get ready if we want to go to the doctor…"  
"Okay, let's get dressed and then we can go" Jim said, picked Melinda up and carried her to the bathroom. There they got ready and left.

A few minutes later they arrived at the doctors.  
"Hello Dr. Winter" Jim and Melinda said as the doctor saw them.  
"Oh, hi you two. I didn't know we had another appointment today?" she said confused.  
"We hadn't but my belly grows so fast now and we want to know if they are okay by now" Melinda said.  
Then they went to the examination room and made another ultrasound.  
"Seems like your babies are grown like hell the last two days and they are very active…" the doctor said.  
"Is that a good thing or a bad?" Jim asked.  
"Actually it's great. They are the healthiest twins I ever saw!" Dr. Winter responded.  
"Can we have another photo of them please? We want to have it as a comparison…" Melinda asked.  
"Sure, here you go" the doctor handed her the photo.  
"Thank you" Melinda and Jim said proudly. Then they said goodbye and left.

5 months later Jim and Melinda got married. While they were celebrating the wedding Melinda's water broke. They drove to the hospital. 6 hours later Melinda gave birth to her twins. Although they were a bit early they were completely healthy. They were as happy as never before.

The end

**Thanks for reading the fic.**** I hope you enjoyed it ;) Please tell me what you think and **_**REVIEW**_**!!!!!!**


End file.
